Four Seasons
by shulesaddict77
Summary: AU. It was supposed to be one passionate night with an insanely hot guy in a hotel room. She vanished out of the room at the crack of dawn, intend to never see him again but she didn't take his tenacity into account.
1. Chapter 1

**The first chapter is actually the one-shot '**_Just A One-Night Stand_**' I wrote a few days ago. If you are following my one-shot collection '**_Kindred Spirits_**' you have already read it! I decided to continue it because a lot of people asked me to continue it and I love this AU idea. So here it is! The first two chapters of a new story!**

**Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, just the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The bar was nearly empty. Everyone was at home with their family. But she had no one. No one but herself and the amber liquid in the tumbler in front of her. But she wouldn't drown in self-pity. She never had. She never would.

Someone was sitting down two stools beside her but she didn't care. She didn't want to talk to anyone. She just wanted to sit here and drink. But then he opened his mouth and ordered rum from the bartender and his voice … damn it ... his voice.

She tilted her head just a fraction, only to take a look at him from the corner of her eye and ... fucking hell … he was gorgeous.

He was wearing a three-piece suit in dark blue, a suit that practically screamed designer label. It fit him perfectly and she actually had to bit down a curse as he removed his jacket and threw it on the stool beside him.

Fuck!

The vest was hugging his body, showing her that he had not own gram of fat on his body. She could only see his profile but that was enough. His jawline was to die for, making her mouth water, his black hair was just this little bit too long, not the normal business haircut but he was definitely from the high level of Wall Street.

His whole appearance, his demeanor, his watch, the cuffs on his shirt … yeah, he probably made about three millions a year, had a fancy car and a house in which three families could live in.

She hated this type of men. Hated them with a passion. Men who thought they could get anything because they were rich and famous. Men who were born with the silver spoon in their mouth. Aristocratic features, no care in the world other than making more money than they could ever spend.

But damn, he was a specially good-looking specimen. Dark hair, blue eyes and this scruff. She forced herself to look away from him, down at the liquid swirling in her glass. No, she would not think about how his scruff might feel against her skin, how fucking amazing it would feel when he would trail his lips along her thighs, how his scruff would burn her skin.

God! She had too much to drink. She should go. Right now.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

Shit! Just don't react. Just ignore him. Ignore him.

But the alcohol was flowing through her system and made her reckless. She didn't need another drink. She needed a man. Between her legs.

She tilted her head, looking him up and down before she met his gaze. "I don't need a drink. But if you can offer something else ..." She let her eyes drop down to his midsection, drawing her bottom lip into her mouth and lifting her gaze back to his eyes, she licked her lips, throwing him a challenging gaze. "I'll take it."

He didn't even hesitate, his mouth tilting up into a lopsided grin as he answered. "I can offer you so much more, love."

She hated endearments but his lilting voice and this accent … it definitely shot sparks through her whole body.

"Then let's go!"

She stood up and grabbed her coat, waiting for him to throw some bills on the counter, surprised that he didn't have own of those fancy money clips but a real wallet. But she didn't really care. As long as he carried a condom with him he could keep his money loose in his pocket. She just needed a good fuck and he looked like he was capable to give her one.

She didn't wait for him as she stepped out of the bar, hailing a cab before he was even joining her and climbing in, she left it up to him to take the offer or bail. But of course he got in and the moment he closed the door his scent enveloped her. His cologne making her stomach tighten.

"Four Seasons." She told the cab driver before she leaned back into the seat.

He was rich as Croesus and if he wanted to fuck her he could at least pay for the right atmosphere. She waited for him to correct the directions she had given to the cab driver because she might not wear the cheapest clothes but a man of his caliber would know with one look that she didn't have any money.

But when she looked over to him, he just threw her a slick smile, his eyes raking over her body before he leaned back into the seat and closed his eyes.

~K&E~

"Mr. Jones." The concierge rushed towards them the moment they stepped through the entrance. "We didn't expect you tonight but of course the Penthouse is ready for you."

"Thanks, Jorge."

Of course he was a well known customer in the most expansive hotel of New York. She shouldn't be surprised but her jaw almost dropped as they entered the penthouse, the windows revealing a breathtaking view of the Manhattan skyline.

She walked slowly towards the windows, letting her earrings clatter on the table and slipped out of her high heels, strolling over to the floor-to-ceiling windows.

He stepped behind her without saying anything. He was a pro in this kind of game. A pro like she was. He only brushed against her and she could feel the heat radiating from his body.

His hands trailed down her arms, his fingers closing around hers, pulling her hands up, pressing them against the glass, his mouth skimming over her shoulder before his hands slipped back down, over her arms, along her side, down to her waist, his fingers digging into her skin as he just stepped forward this one inch that had separated their bodies and she couldn't hold back the moan as she felt his length connecting with her spine.

Jesus Christ! He was big.

Heat was pooling between her legs and god damn it he had hardly touched her and she was already burning for him.

His hands skipped lower, pulling her dress up, his fingers skimming over her thighs and goosebumps erupted all over her skin.

Jesus Fucking Christ! He was good.

One hand slipped around her waist, his fingers trailing along her string, not touching her where she craved his touch the most, only teasing her, his other hand wandering up her stomach, stopping before he reached her breast and her nipples tightened, her hips bucking back into him.

God damn it! She wanted him to fuck her. She wanted him to fuck her really hard.

And then he stepped back and she turned around, meeting his gaze. His eyes were burning, his pants were bulging and she didn't even think about it, just reached for the hem of her dress and pulled it over her head.

She didn't wear a bra, standing almost completely naked in front of him but she didn't feel the slightest embarrassment, the lust flashing over his eyes making her bold and she stepped towards him, slipping her fingers between the buttons of his vest, rubbing her core against his length as she opened his vest, letting it drop to the floor, followed by his shirt.

She couldn't even take in the sight of him before he lifted her up and carried her towards the bed room, almost throwing her on the bed, ripping at his pants, getting rid of them in seconds before he lowered himself beside her.

She still hadn't kissed him, her heart jumping into her throat as his lips brushed over hers and a second later he kissed her hungrily, his hand trailing down her back and pulling her into his body, letting her feel his hard cock pressing into her stomach.

He trailed his lips down her throat and over her chest without touching her breasts, and lower, down her stomach, skimming along her panties before his fingers reached for them and pulled them down.

She expected him to reach for the condom and settle back between her legs to take her without any foreplay but he surprised her, spreading her legs and laying down between them, his mouth inches away from her throbbing center.

She normally didn't feel comfortable with men going down on her, the intimacy was just too much but he was just too good, knew exactly what he had to do down there to drive her crazy with need and she forgot everything around her as he licked over her clit one second and fucked her with his tongue the next.

She was trembling with lust, couldn't even think straight anymore but her mind still registered the tell-tale sound of the plastic wrapper as he opened the condom but her arousal didn't even cease one bit before he was already between her legs, his tip pushing against her entrance.

She was dripping wet for him, wanted nothing more than for him to bury himself deep in her and he did exactly that, thrusting into her with one jerk of his hips, making her gasp.

God! He was huge. He was really huge. And it was incredible. He was stretching her, his cock filling her completely, pulsating in her.

She was quivering under him, waiting for him to move, to fuck her already. But seconds ticked by without him pulling back and she opened her eyes slowly, looking up at him.

And in this moment it was as if time was standing still. She couldn't breathe, his gaze fixating her and she had the eerie feeling that she knew him. Some part of her recognized him. But she had never seen him before. She would have remembered him.

But the feeling wouldn't go away and they stared at each other like transfixed for too long, not moving and she could see he was feeling it too, this strange feeling, this feeling as if they had met before.

But it was absurd. Such things didn't happen in real life. Such things only happened in movies.

She wanted him to fuck her. He wasn't some lost soul mate or some other crap like that. He was just a ridiculous good-looking man with a big cock who would give her some orgasms.

She didn't want more. She didn't need more.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, drawing him closer, her fingers trailing over his ass, slipping between his cheeks and she let one finger hover over his entrance, pressing down softly.

"Do you need some special encouragement?" She asked him tauntingly, almost hoping that he would tell her to just slip her finger in so that he could fuck her senseless.

He stiffened for a second before he let out a soft chuckle, his lips brushing over her ear as he rasped. "Not tonight, darling."

And a second later he pulled out of her almost completely and slammed back in, knocking the breath out of her as his cock hit her at the exact right spot, telling her that he would definitely bring her to an orgasm tonight.

But she didn't expect him to take his time. He was taunting her, teasing her, altering the pace of his thrusts, hitting her deep with one and slipping out of her excruciatingly slow with the next. She wanted to curse him, wanted to scream but knew she would lose the game they were playing if she would show him how much she needed him to give her more. But she didn't even need to tell him what to do, he was pushing her closer and closer until she exploded around him, the intensity of her orgasm so great that she almost blacked out, her whole body arching up as the waves crushed down over her.

~K&E~

She slipped out of his embrace at the crack of dawn. This was the first time she actually had fallen asleep with a one-night stand. Normally she waited until they were out before she slipped out without them noticing it. But with him it was different.

She had just felt too comfortable. Almost safe and she had let herself fall asleep in his arms. Maybe if she wouldn't be so screwed up they would have a chance. A chance to have more. She had felt the connection. Knew there was more. Something she shouldn't turn her back on.

But it wasn't worth it. Getting involved. Developing feelings for someone only got you hurt. And she had promised herself a long time ago she would never ever let a man hurt her again.

One-night stands. She didn't need more. Strangers she could take into bed for one night. Nothing more. One night of hopefully good sex and then she would never see them again.

She opened the door, hesitated a brief moment, throwing a glance over her shoulder and looked back at him. He was sprawled over the bed, the sheet barely covering his lower body and she almost went back and crawled into bed with him again. Almost.

And maybe if she wouldn't have been burned in the past she would have stayed. But falling in love only ended in pain. And she knew the man who she left behind could be a danger to her heart.

One night with him had already shook her walls, made her want more from him than she had ever wanted from any one-night stand before him.

So she had to leave. Before he would make her feel more than she wanted to give. More than she was able to give.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The first thought when he woke up was the fact that he couldn't remember the last time he had slept this long. Not to mention that deep. His mouth curled up into a lopsided grin as he recalled the events of the night.

He had gone to the bar to just drink some rum before going home and spending Christmas evening at his computer, being the workaholic he always was, trying to forget that he had no one in his life who wanted to spend Christmas Eve with him. At least no one he wanted to spend time with.

But then he had seen her, sitting alone at the bar, staring into the tumbler in front of her and there had been just something there, something that had pulled him towards her and he had learned a long time ago to trust his instincts. So he had approached her, not even to get her into bed though he had played with the idea. But what hot-blooded man wouldn't. She was gorgeous. But he hadn't expected that she would actually make him a blatant offer, almost throwing him a challenge and he never walked away from a challenge.

So he had taken her with him and hadn't regretted it one second. She was a volcano in bed. Hot, passionate, demanding. Giving as much as she was taking.

He definitely wouldn't mind to have a lazy morning in bed with her. Maybe he could convince her to go another round. But when he turned to wake her up he found the bed empty, the place she had slept in already cold. He tilted his head, listening for any sounds coming from the bathroom or the rest of the suite. But he heard nothing.

He stood up, wrapping the sheet around his waist as he walked slowly through the suite, making sure she was really gone, stepping in front of the windows at last, staring out over the skyline of Manhattan, a grin spreading out over his face.

He was Killian Jones. He had limitless resources at hand. Money and contacts. He would find her even though he didn't even know her first name.

There was no doubt about it. And when he did he would convince her to not run again.

~K&E~

She had googled him. How could she not? She didn't know his first name but she only needed to type in his last name and models and the whole page was filled with articles about him and his newest conquest, the pictures showing him with one beauty after the other hanging at his arm.

Of course he had at least one woman at each finger but damn it, he was hot. The pictures just showing her again that it hadn't been the alcohol that had made him look so appealing that night. He was that gorgeous.

But fortunately she had just vanished this night. Hadn't left him a name or telephone number, not even a note. He was out of her life for good. And it was better that way.

She pushed her hands deeper into the pockets of her jacket, leaning against the wall beside her, watching the people around her, talking animatedly with each other as they were waiting for the New Year. It was five minutes before twelve and you could feel the excitement sizzling through the air. She didn't know why she had come here. Between all these people she felt even more alone than when she had stayed at home.

"It wasn't easy to find you, Miss Swan."

She froze, her mouth falling open for a second before she snapped it shut again. She knew that voice, a shiver running down her spine as she recalled it whispering dirty things in her ear. How the devil did he find her?

"Mr. Jones." She turned around slowly, throwing him a defiant glare, trying to get her galloping heart under control.

Fucking hell. He looked so handsome that it hurt. Not to mention that her lower regions immediately woke up as he shot her one of his dazzling smiles!

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

He leaned forward, his aftershave hitting her nostrils and she bit her cheek, a moan almost slipping over her lips as pure lust slammed into her.

She wanted him. Oh my God. She wanted him bad.

"I enjoyed our night together immensely, Miss Swan." His lilting voice felt like a caress, her skin prickling as if his fingers would trail over it, eliciting fires that burned through her body. "Any chance we can repeat it?"

She leaned back, staring up at him, his handsomeness taking her breath away.

"10 … 9 … 8 ..."

No, she would not kiss him. She couldn't kiss him. It would be a bad idea. A very bad idea.

"7 … 6 … 5 ..."

He cocked his head, waiting for her answer but she wouldn't give him any. She should just turn around and walk away.

"4 … 3 … 2 ..."

Just damn it all to hell.

That was her last thought before she grabbed the lapels of his coat and pulled him forward, crushing her lips on his. The crowd was cheering around them, Happy New Year wishes floating through the air but all she could hear was her blood rushing through her ears, his taste invading her mouth, the kiss turning hungry and passionate in seconds, his arms drawing her closer, one hand threatening into her hair and tilting her head just this fraction to the left so that he could kiss her even deeper.

She didn't even know how much time had passed before they needed to come up for air, both panting heavily as they stared at each other and she wondered if she was wearing the same dazzled expression on her face she was seeing on his.

He stepped back, raising his hand and holding it out to her and she stared at it for a few seconds, her eyes snapping back to his, realizing that she couldn't turn away now, running away was impossible and she lifted her hand, laying it in his, letting his fingers close around hers and pulling her away.

* * *

**It is going to get very hot in the next chapter! This story will have a lot of smut in it! What a surprise, right? :-)**

**But I have to warn you! It can take a little while until I can update. I have a lot on my plate right now. I just wanted to get this chapter out before the New Year. **

**I hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, almost 100 followers and 40 favorites in three days? You are all amazing! Thank you!**

**And thank you so much for all the awesome reviews!**

**So, this chapter is almost only smut! So brace yourself! :-)**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

She had expected he would lead her immediately to a hotel room but he didn't. Well, they did go to the Four Seasons but Killian actually spoke to the concierge and they were led into a room on the ground floor and moments later a whirlwind of waiters rushed in and set a table.

The concierge waited for them to remove their coats and hurried out with them, another waiter pulled back the chair and waited for her to sit down before he placed the napkin over her legs. Her eyes flickered to Killian, talking to one of the waiters at the door, money getting exchanged inconspicuously and then he stepped back to the table, knocking the breath out of her again.

Jeez, could this man not be impeccably clothed for once?

Today he was wearing a dark gray suit with small white stripes, of course complete with vest and tie, and the vest was just emphasizing the v-form of his torso, broad shoulders narrowing to a waist she remembered too well. She also remembered how his muscles had felt under her fingers as he had towered over her, pushing into her and she wanted to cross her legs to stop the pulsing between her legs but feared she would knock off the napkin in her lap.

This wasn't fair. He couldn't look like that and smile at her like that and expect her to actually get anything down her throat but alcohol. Especially if she had to sit through what looked like an eight course meal.

"Wine?" His voice was giving her shivers all over, the deep timbre vibrating through her whole body and she could only nod.

She was hardly able to talk to him but she didn't have to. He was entertaining her with some hilarious stories about his assistant and she actually laughed a lot but her body was registering every move of his mouth, her eyes were following his fingers as he reached for the napkin, she watched the shifts of his body on the chair until she couldn't take it any longer and let her hand slip under the table cloth, her fingers playing along his thigh and he stopped talking immediately, his eyes locking on hers.

"Don't play with fire, love."

God! His voice.

She wondered if he would be able to only make her come by talking to her. She wouldn't be surprised if he could.

"Too late." She answered in a husky whisper. "I chained myself to the stake the moment I kissed you."

"Are you a witch?" His fingers closed around hers before she could detect if he was as aroused as she was, his thumb brushing over the back of her hand.

"Might be one." She shot back, her mouth tilting up into a smile as he chuckled and she pulled her hand back reluctantly, reaching for her fork again and she continued her meal even though she didn't taste much.

~K&E~

When the dinner was finally over her whole body was on fire, aching for him, for his touch, longing for his mouth on her body, his cock inside of her. She was amazed that her legs were still carrying her as she stood up and followed him into the elevator.

They entered the suite and he turned around, hanging their coats on the rack, and she leaned back against the wall, waiting for him to join her. She wasn't wearing anything alluring. Comfortable jeans and boots. A thick sweater over an old blouse, her hair probably plastered to her head by the hat she had been wearing but he was looking at her as if she was the most beautiful woman in the world and it made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside until he stepped closer and the expression in his eyes changed. Adoration turning into pure hunger in seconds and he pressed her against the wall, his mouth crashing down on hers, a whimper slipping over her lips as his tongue shot into her mouth.

All the tension of the last hour broke, his hip pressing into her stomach, his fingers digging into her skin, his scruff scraping over her cheek as he trailed a path of kisses along her jaw and down her neck, his finger suddenly pressing against her lips and she opened her mouth, sucking it in, letting her tongue swirl around it, reaching between their bodies, moaning around his finger as she felt him hard and long under her hand.

She wanted him. She needed him.

Now.

As if he was sensing the urgency she was feeling he reached for her sweater and a few moments later it was lying on the floor, her blouse following a second later, his fingers already fumbling with the button of her jeans and her hands collided with his as she pulled the vest of him, her fingers jerking frantically at his tie and just giving up at one point, almost ripping his shirt open to let her hands roam over his chest.

She didn't even realize that she had slipped out of her boots until Killian pushed her jeans down her legs and she could just step out of them. She was only wearing her panties and bra now while he was still almost completely clothed but he just lifted her up, setting her down on the dresser, his hands pulling down her panties.

His tie was hanging loosely around his neck but he didn't even bother to take it off completely, his shirt was hanging open, showing her his glorious chest and she wanted to rake her fingers through his hair again but he stepped back and kneeled down, hoisting her legs over his shoulders and leaned forward, his mouth devouring her hungrily. Quick strokes over her clit. Slow, lazy pushes into her and then his tongue was back at her clit and a moment later she felt his fingers pushing into her, curling inside of her, making her bury her heels in his back as he took her higher and higher, her fingers fisting his hair as she felt her stomach tighten, the orgasm hitting her hard a second later.

He was helping her down from the dresser, walking with her towards the bed, his fingers reaching for the clasp of her bra at her back, the fabric slipping down her body a moment later and she laid down on the bed, watching him take off his clothes, her eyes raking over his whole body.

He was gorgeous. So gorgeous.

She opened her legs for him as he settled between them, brushing through her folds and she held her breath as she felt him pushing against her entrance. She had waited so long to feel him inside of her again, hadn't let herself long for him and she almost exploded again as he slipped into her, burying himself in her until the hilt.

He was taking her with long and deep strokes, making her feel every inch of him and she arched her back, wanting him to hit her even deeper but he actually slid out of her, giving her a slow smile as she growled with disappointment.

"Turn around!"

She scrambled up on her knees, trembling with anticipation, her next orgasm already so close again and she felt his cock slipping along her cheeks and a second later he slammed into her and her vision blurred as he thrusted into her, again and again, hitting her deep, his skin slapping against hers and she reached between her legs, rubbing over her clit, the need to come again making her movements choppy and her fingers trembled as he altered the angle of his thrusts and actually hit her even deeper and she cried out his name as she came a second time.

They didn't really sleep, just laying in each other's arms, their hands moving over their bodies slowly until the fire was started anew and he slipped between her legs, taking her with his mouth, shivers running over her body as he pushed her over the edge once again, his tongue slipping in and out of her, prolonging her orgasm, leaving her a trembling mess.

She couldn't even say a word, she was only able to grip his hair and pull him up, closing her lips over his and tasting herself on his mouth and tongue and suddenly she needed to taste him, feeling the burning urge to close her mouth around his cock and she pulled at his hair again.

"Get up!" She commanded, pushing him back and he stood up, standing beside the bed and she scrambled forward, reaching for his cock and leaning forward she wanted to take him into her mouth but his hand on her shoulder stopped her and she looked up into his face.

"You don't have to do that, Emma."

"I don't do anything I don't want to do, Killian." She replied quietly.

She waited for him to lower his hand before she bend forward and closed her mouth around him, sucking him in deep before she pulled back, letting her tongue twirl over the tip, pumping her hand up and down his length.

His low groans and moans were spurning her on and she tightened her hand around him, closing her mouth more firmly and then she let her hand slip away, taking him in as far as possible, feeling him hitting the back of her throat.

"Oh my God, Emma." He growled, his hips jerking forward but then he was pulling back, his voice cracking as he breathed. "Emma, I … I'm coming. You have to .."

But she dug her fingers into his ass, keeping him right where he was and he let out a guttural growl, pushing forward again, his ass muscles tensing under her hands as he spurted his release into her mouth and she swallowed around him, feeling an arousing chill rushing through her as she tasted him, part of his semen trickling down her chin as she let him slip out of her.

Letting herself fall back on her heels, she looked up at him, wiping one finger over her chin and popping it into her mouth, she licked it clean, shooting him a mischievous grin and he leaned down, giving her a passionate kiss.

"You are bloody amazing, love."

"I know."

~K&E~

It was the crack of dawn. Again. And she actually contemplated leaving again but before she could make up her mind, she heard him waking up behind her, listening to him opening the drawer, without doubt taking out another condom, and her stomach tightened immediately.

He stepped behind her, naked as she was. She didn't fear anyone actually seeing them as his fingers trailed down her spine, goosebumps erupting over her whole body.

He pulled her backwards until she leaned with her forearms against the glass, her ass pushing against him and then he entered her with one fluid movement and it was somehow even more arousing that she could look over the skyline of Manhattan while he fucked her.

She loved feeling his cock inside of her. He knew exactly when to hit deep and when to push into her slow, taking her to the brink of orgasm over and over again and never really letting her tumble over until one flick of his finger against her clit was enough to push her over the edge and she quivered around him, her walls clenching him hard and then she felt him stiffen, his hips jerking forward. Once. Twice. His low growl reaching her ears as he shivered against her and then he pulled her up and stepped forward, still staying inside her, plastering her against the glass, panting into her ear, his hands reaching for hers and he pulled their entwined hands up against the window, not moving for long moments before he started to rotate his hips against her ass again and she let out a soft moan as she felt him actually growing inside of her again.

How the fuck could he recover that fast?

"Come back to bed, Emma."

She just couldn't resist. He was pressed against her from head to toe, their bodies slick with sweat, his cock already half hard again, and she should feel disgusted, should feel slutty for being in his hotel room again and having spend another night with sinfully mind-blowing sex with a man she knew nothing about. But she didn't care. He made her feel good and she just couldn't leave him. Not yet.

"Okay."

He slipped out of her and she walked over to the bed, crawling onto the sheets and turning around, she splayed her legs apart, locking eyes with him as he reached for the condom and pulled it off, throwing it into the trash and as he walked towards her, she reached down, letting her fingers slip between her folds and his eyes grew hot again as he lowered himself beside her, his mouth closing around her nipple, sucking it in, his hand reaching for his cock, pumping it up and down slowly and she closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his cock pushing against her thigh over and over again as he prepared himself for her and she pushed one finger into herself, pumping it in and out, a low moan slipping over her lips and she didn't even hear the drawer this time but she felt him pulling at her hand as he pushed her legs further apart, slipping between them, entering her with one swift move, eliciting a whimper out of her.

"Sore?" He asked softly, pressing a light kiss against her lips, stilling inside of her.

"A little." She replied but when she felt him pulling back, she wrapped her legs around his waist and drew him back. "Where do you think you are going, Mr. Jones?"

"We don't have to ..."

She lifted her hands and cupped his face, pulling him down to her until her lips brushed over his.

"You are not going anywhere."

~K&E~

She shouldn't flee. Not again. She didn't want to. He was amazing. Giving her everything she wanted from a man in bed. Satisfying all her needs. But it wasn't only that.

She liked him. She really liked him.

So she had to leave.

And this time she would not let him weaken her resolve with his mere presence. This time she would resist him if he would show up again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites! I'm so happy you enjoy the story! :-)**

* * *

**Chapter 4  
**

Emma hunched her shoulders, burying her chin deeper in the jacket. The weather was awful. Absolutely awful. She hated it when the weather couldn't decide what it wanted. Either it should rain or it should snow. She hated sleet. The asphalt was extremely slippery under her feet and she expected to land on her ass any second now since she wasn't wearing the right shoes.

She was annoyed. Annoyed with the weather. Annoyed with life. But most of all annoyed with herself. She goddamn missed him.

"Fuck you, Killian Jones!" She mumbled, apparently louder than intended since the man passing her threw her an incredulous look.

Two weeks. She had left him in his hotel room two weeks ago. And not a word. Not a single word of him. At first she had been relieved until she realized that her irritation with everyone and everything stemmed from the fact that she actually missed him.

It had been only two nights. Two nights with a hot-as-fuck gorgeous man who knew exactly how to please a woman in bed and she was a goner. How ridiculous was that?

She would not try to find him. She would just ignore the ache deep in her stomach that seemed present all the time. She would just ignore that she constantly woke up in the middle of the night, her body still trembling from the erotic dream she had about him, her heart pounding in her chest, his hoarse voice still ringing in her ears. She would just ignore how often she typed his name into the search machine and almost hit the button, hoping to find any news of him. She would just ignore that she didn't push the button because she feared to see him hanging out with another woman.

A car slowed beside her and she looked at it out of the corner of her eye, the annoyance in her rising a few notches. God, one of those people who had too much money and drove around in a limousine all day to show everyone how important they were and that they couldn't drive for themselves because they needed to dedicate every single minute of their time to work.

When the window in the back slid down she didn't even look who was sitting in it. She might make a sarcastic comment and she really had no interest in getting sued because she insulted someone with a gigantic ego.

"Emma?"

She came to an abrupt stop, slithering a few feet over the asphalt, her heart skipping a beat.

No.

She turned her head around, feeling as if everything was happening in slow motion, her eyes meeting his vibrant blue ones, a jolt of electricity rushing through her.

"Get in!"

He opened the door and scooted over and she stared at the dark opening, struggling with herself. She shouldn't get in. It would be a mistake. But it was freezing outside, she couldn't feel her toes anymore and of course she had forgotten to take her gloves with her this morning, her fingers were ice cold and she knew his car would be warm.

What the fuck! She would not let her pride win over common sense. No need to freeze her ass off out here instead of doing the more reasonable thing and let him drive her home.

She slipped into the car, her muscles relaxing immediately as she was surrounded by the warmth of the car. Killian pressed a button and told the driver her home address. She wasn't surprised that he knew where she lived. After all he had known exactly where she would be on New Year's eve. Of course he also knew where her apartment was.

She settled back into the seat and closed her eyes, waiting for him to speak. But he didn't say a word and after a few minutes of silence she opened her eyes and tilted her head to look at him. Her eyes trailed down his body and she couldn't deny that he was looking exceptionally handsome. Wearing a three-piece suit. Like always. She wondered how he would look like in sweats but probably he would look as amazing as in a suit. Nothing could make this man look less handsome.

As her eyes met his again she actually jerked back, his gaze burning with hot desire and pure lust shot through her, his gaze promising passion and satisfaction and the silence was making her hyper aware of his dominant presence, his eyes practically undressing her as he looked her up and down, making her whole body tingle.

"Stop looking at me like that!"

He still didn't speak, his mouth only curling up into a lopsided grin as he looked into her eyes again and something in Emma snapped. She scrambled over to him, straddling his lap, grinding against him, her mouth shooting down on his and he growled under her lips before his tongue darted out, meeting hers in a messy kiss, their hunger for each other taking over.

"Fuck you, Killian." She yanked at the zipper of her jacket, tearing it off, pulling at her sweater and shirt, throwing them both on the ground, letting out a harsh breath as his mouth closed around one nipple, suckling at it through the fabric of her bra. "Just fuck you."

She threaded her fingers through his hair, pressing his head further into her and his fingers slipped up along her body, sliding under her bra and pushing it upwards, releasing her breasts, his thumb and forefinger finding her erected nipple, tugging at it hard while his tongue twirled around the other one and she almost came right then and there.

But no, she would not come without him. Not this time. He had freaking played with her. Stayed away from her on purpose.

"I hope you have something with you." She growled as she slipped from his lap.

"Of course." He drawled, shooting her a smug grin. "I'm always prepared."

"Of course." Emma replied in a mocking tone, rolling her eyes.

His eyes followed her as she stood up and slipped out of her boots, pulling her pants down, taking off her bra and his fingers reached for the button again, telling his driver to drive around the block until he said otherwise. For a second she wondered how often he had already done it in the car, how often his driver had driven him aimlessly through New York while he fucked some woman senseless in the back. But right now she just couldn't care. She didn't care how many women he had before her, she didn't care that his driver knew what would happen in the back of the car in a few minutes. She just didn't give a damn. She just wanted to fuck the man in front of her until he didn't know anymore where was up and where was down.

He reached for his wallet and she snapped it out of his hand, searching through it until she found the condom, ignoring his raised eyebrow. She got down on her knees in front of him, lifting her hand to the zipper of his pants, not caring how slutty she acted. Lowering the zipper slowly, her fingers played over his erection and his eyes narrowed, darkening with passion and her stomach tightened with lust.

"Up!"

He lifted his hips from the seat and she pulled his pants down, grabbing him hard to pump him a few times. It wasn't necessary. He'd already been rock hard but she was frantic in her need and furious at him for making her wait for so long. A part of her brain was chastising her that she hadn't wanted him to find her but she drowned the voice out, leaning forward to take him in her mouth, sucking him hard and he groaned, his hips bucking up, pushing his cock further into her mouth until he hit the back of her throat.

God! She loved making him crazy by sucking and licking his cock!

But she wouldn't get him off like that today. She let him slip out of her mouth, ripping the condom open, her fingers shaking with anticipation as she rolled it down over his length, letting her eyes stay on his arousal for a few moments before she looked up to meet his eyes and she stood up slowly, slipping her panties down her legs, her walls starting to flutter as his gaze heated up as he drank her in.

She lowered herself back on the seat, knees beside his thighs and grabbing his cock, she rubbed it back and forth through her dripping folds, letting it slide over her clit, a moan slipping over her lips as his tip stimulated the nerve bundle there and he gripped her hips, pulling her harshly forward, his mouth taking hers hungrily and suddenly he lifted her up, apparently at the end of his patience, and a second later he pushed into her, his fingers bruising her as he slammed her down, burying himself deep in her.

He took her hard and fast. It was unbridled sex. Raw and passionate. And she loved every second of it.

She came violently around him, feeling him biting into her shoulder as he jerked his hips up, chasing his own release, pistoning in and out of her faster and faster, drawing out her own orgasm before he let out a guttural growl against her skin, gripping her hips even harder and for a second she wished they wouldn't need to use a condom. For a second she wished she could feel his semen spurting into her.

She slumped forward, pressing her forehead against his shoulder, not able to look him in the eyes yet. She felt him soften inside of her and a weird sadness overwhelmed her. She didn't want him to leave her, she didn't want to move. She wanted to stay like this forever.

But of course they couldn't. He pushed her up a few minutes later and slipped out of her, leaving her with a hollow feeling, a feeling she didn't like at all, a feeling she didn't want to have when it came to him.

She turned away from him, afraid he would see her feelings written all over her face and she reached for her clothes, putting them on in silence. She didn't know what to say anyway.

She could hear his voice, telling the driver to drive to her apartment now and she sat down on the seat, facing the window, looking out on the street.

They didn't speak until they reached her apartment and Emma fumbled for the handle to open the door, eager to get out of the car and away from the loaded silence that was hanging between them. She slammed the door shut behind her, almost slipping as she stepped on the sidewalk hastily, trying to get away from him as fast as she could. But she heard the sound of the window sliding down and she was frozen to the spot, couldn't move an inch.

"Emma?" As much as she wanted to she couldn't ignore him and turned around. He was holding a card through the window and she grabbed it without even realizing what she was doing. "My card. Call me."

The window slid back up and the car drove off and she needed a few seconds before she came out of her stupor. Shaking her head, she started walking towards her apartment building, slipping his card into her pocket.

A minute later she stepped into her apartment, closing the door firmly behind her. Falling back against the wood, she slid down to the ground and pulling her knees up, she took his card out, staring at his name, the numbers listed under it.

This was insane. Everything about this man was insane. What she did with him was insane. But God, did she enjoy being with him.

Her fingers trailed over his name and drawing her bottom lip into her mouth, she let out a soft growl, hitting her head repeatedly against the door before her eyes flickered back to the card in her hand.

"You are so screwed, Swan."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites!**

**No smut in this chapter! Sorry! :-)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Maybe he had gone too far this time. Maybe he should have let her go. Maybe he should have waited for her to call. But he had given her three weeks. Three bloody weeks to call him and she didn't.

He reached for the lowest drawer, pulling it out and taking a folder out, flipping it open and staring at the picture in it. He had taken it with his phone. The first time they had been at the hotel. She had been asleep, sprawled over the bed, the sheets only covering her from the waist downwards, her hair was tousled, flowing down her back and over her shoulder, her mouth was curled up into a soft smile.

She looked peaceful and so beautiful that he couldn't keep himself from reaching out and drawing his fingers over the picture.

He couldn't forget her. And it was not only because of the sex. The sex was amazing. Raw, passionate. But he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something more.

The first time he had written it off as having fun with the hunt. He was Killian Jones. The women threw themselves at him. So he would find her. Just to prove a point.

But the second time ... the second time he wanted to see her again because he just needed to see her again and he couldn't resist taunting her by not speaking, waiting for her to speak first. But she didn't. Instead she had attacked him with a fierceness that pushed him from amused to highly aroused in a blink of an eye.

And now ... now he just needed to know if there was more. If it wasn't only a feeling. He knew the signs. She had been burned. Maybe more than once. So she ran. Ran away from any feelings. Ran away from getting to close to anyone. He knew the feeling. Knew that pulling up walls around your heart was safer. Kept the hurt away.

Her heart had been broken. Like his had all this time ago.

He had never let anyone near his heart again. Kept everyone at a distance. Superficial relationships. Women just for sex. Burying himself in work. Making more money than he could ever spend.

Until he met her.

Something was different. Something had changed.

And he needed to know.

~K&E~

She bent lower over the antic vase in front of her, trailing the brush carefully over the old ceramic, cleaning it from the last specks of dust before she could look at the damage.

She loved her work as a restorer. She had been very lucky to find a job here at the archaeological museum. She had taken the minor in archeology while getting her master's degree in restoration.

She couldn't have found a better job. She enjoyed working in absolute silence. Only she and the piece she was working on. She had a terrific boss and could live from it quite well.

The job also helped her to forget her past. Helped her forget that she had never had a real childhood. Helped her forget the one man that had broken her heart.

And now it was helping her to forget about the man who kept popping up in her head. The insanely handsome man she couldn't get out of her mind.

She reached for the camera, snapping a few pictures, grabbing a pen to start sketching what she was intending to repair first. The vase would keep her busy for weeks and she was looking forward to get swept away by her work.

She just put the pen on the paper as the door opened and Greg walked in. He was in his mid-fifties, still looking very fit and attractive, had a lovely wife and two kids at home and was exactly what you would expect from an archaeologist. A little eccentric, a little cranky from time to time and very forgetful. Sometimes he didn't remember where he left his glasses just to discover that he had pushed them on his head. But he loved his work and she loved working for him.

He walked over to her with a big smile on his face, pulling her up from the chair and grabbing her hands tightly between his. "Emma, I have wonderful news."

And he was very enthusiastic about his work.

"Someone asked us to look at an old figurine for him. He offered a lot of money if we would agree to help him."

"That are awesome news." Emma replied, grinning back.

"Yes, amazing news. And you won't believe it!" Greg pressed her hands excitedly. "He specifically asked for you."

"For me?" Emma asked surprised, a weird tingling rushing down her spine. "Who asked for me?"

"Killian Jones."

~K&E~

She would kill him. She would just kill him.

Who did he think he was? This cocky bastard. As if she would just up and leave with him on a one week trip.

One week.

He was insane. Insane and completely delusional if he thought she would accept.

No freaking way.

She slammed her finger against the button of the top floor, tipping frantically with her foot on the floor until the doors of the elevator finally opened on the 30th floor. Of course he had his office on the top floor. Of course.

She rushed through the door, waving the secretary away who stood up immediately to step in her way.

"No need to announce me to your boss. I'm just letting myself in."

She almost shoved the woman to the floor as she swept past her, yanking the door to his office open.

"What were you thinking? You know, you are just one rich, fucking ass..." Her voice trailed off and she stared at him, standing in front of the floor-to-ceiling windows. "Are you freaking kidding me?"

This was insane. How could he even look more gorgeous than ever? This wasn't fair.

His hair looked ruffled, making her fingers itch. His body was clad in another three-piece suit. She didn't know where he left the jacket and she couldn't even let her eyes search for it or even look anywhere else. She tried but her eyes stayed glued on him. He had rolled up his sleeves, she would have never thought he would do something like that to a designer shirt, the knot of his tie was loosened, the first three buttons of his shirt open, his chest hair peeking out and her mouth went dry, all the wetness rushing down to her core.

"You are killing me!" She whispered, balling her hands into fists at the side of her body, her eyes falling down to his mid-section, seeing that he wasn't unaffected by her ogling him like a horny teenager. His arousal was straining against his pants, shooting a hard jolt of lust through her. "Oh my God!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows!**

**Some complained that it's only lust between them, that they are only jumping each other and nothing else, well … be patient, people! I'm getting to it! :-)**

**And since a few already mentioned it, this is not inspired by **_50 Shades of Grey_**, Killian is not like Christian but I have to admit this story is a little inspired by the **_Crossfire_** series, Killian is a little like Gideon in this universe. :-)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Mr. Jones, she just rushed in here. I couldn't stop her."

"It's okay, Nora. I've got it." Killian said calmly, shifting slightly so that he was standing behind the chair, probably to not scare his secretary for life and Emma almost snorted out loud with that thought. The secretary just gave her a skeptic look before she walked out of the office but Killian's voice stopped her before she closed the door. "Oh, and Nora? No interruptions, please."

Emma's heart jumped into her throat as she saw the fierce look he was shooting towards her as he uttered the last words, telling her silently that he wanted her. Here in his office and she couldn't deny that she wanted it too, her gaze dropping to his arousal again.

"Fuck, Emma!" Killian growled and she jerked her head up, surprised by the tone of his voice. "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" Her heart hammered in her chest but she actually managed to curl her mouth up into a seductive smile, her eyes raking over his body as she walked slowly towards him.

Rounding his desk, she stepped directly in front of him and lifting her hand, she let her fingers trail along the open V of his shirt before she closed them around his tie and pulled him down until her lips were only mere inches away from his. "Like I want to rip your clothes off? Like I want you to fuck me senseless on your desk?"

Releasing him, she stepped back, leaning against his desk, folding her arms in front of her chest, looking at him challengingly. She did not come here to have sex with him but every time she saw him her brain shut down and her body took over.

He just made her forget everything around her for a few hours, all her worries, all her problems. He made her feel alive. She had been alone for too long and the hot desire that she always saw lighting up in his eyes made her feel wanted. Something she had missed in her life for years, something she had chosen not to let back into her life. But he had just swooped in, taking her by surprise and it just felt too good to be with him. She didn't want to question the rightness of her doing. She didn't want to wonder about the consequences.

He stepped closer, his hands reaching for her hips, pushing his knee between her legs, parting them so that he could step between them and the moment he pressed against her she let out a soft moan.

"Emma." Killian rasped, his hands trailing up her body, over her arms and along her throat, his fingers cupping her cheeks and he tilted her head, his eyes boring into hers, time seeming to stand still for a few seconds, their heavy breaths echoing through the room.

She couldn't bear it any longer, her hands slipped around his waist and she dug her fingers into his ass, yanking him forward.

"God damn it!" He cursed, his mouth on hers a second later and like always the passion between them exploded, the kiss being hungry, his lips bruising hers as his tongue plunged into her mouth, his body pressing into hers, bending her over the desk, leaving her feeling dizzy as he wrenched his lips off hers.

Panting heavily, he pulled his wallet out and threw a condom on the desk, his hand hitting a button on his desk and she heard a distinct click and raised an eyebrow.

"My clients prefer privacy. Some of them feel safer when I shut the door. The walls are sound-proved too." He told her and Emma scowled, making him chuckle. "So that my clients know none of their secrets will leave this office."

"Very convenient."

"It is."

He stepped back between her legs, his hands starting to unfasten her shirt, his mouth curling up into a lopsided grin as he saw the bra she was wearing.

"Very convenient indeed." His fingers slipped around the front clasp and a moment later he shoved her shirt and bra apart, brushing his palms over her already erected nipples, his thumbs and forefingers closing around them, twirling them around.

"You are gorgeous, Emma." He spoke hoarsely, his lips searching hers again for another scorching kiss.

His hands were still caressing her breasts, driving her wild and she reached for his pants, opening his belt and lowering the zipper, she slipped her hand into his boxer briefs to close it around his arousal.

"Right back at you." Emma whispered against his lips as she let her hand slide up and down his whole length.

His hands glided lower, his fingers playing over her stomach before he unfastened her pants and stepping back, she had to let go of him so that he could pull her pants and panties down and he slipped her shoes off her feet, throwing her pants on the floor.

She reached for the open lapels of his slacks, drawing him between her legs again, pushing his pants down to free him, taking in a sharp breath as his cock sprang out, her hand closing around him, pumping him as his lips captured hers.

She was kissing him what felt like hours, his hands on her breasts and between her legs, driving her mad with need. She was quivering under his caresses and she wanted him to just get in her already but he pulled back, apparently wanting to get down on his knees but Emma was too impatient for any foreplay. She needed to have him in her, she wouldn't stand it to feel his mouth and tongue on her, taunting her, teasing her, licking and sucking her until her orgasm knocked the breath out of her, probably getting her off a second time before he would finally slam into her. Not today. Not now.

"No!" He jerked his head up, apparently surprised by her harsh tone but she didn't care in the least, the desire was burning her from the inside, eating at her, making it impossible to think straight and she grabbed the lapels of his shirt, yanking him back up, her hand reaching for his cock and gripping it hard, she scooted forward until his tip brushed over her.

"Get in me, Jones! Now!" She gritted her teeth as she rubbed his cock over her clit, her breath coming out in harsh bursts as she groaned. "Condom, Jones. Where is the fucking condom?"

"God, Swan." Killian growled, drawing his hips back, fumbling for the condom he had thrown on the desk earlier, ripping it open and a second later he had pulled it over his full length, grabbing her thighs and lining himself up, waiting at her entrance, his eyes wild, his hair completely disheveled from her hands and he looked so hot that her walls clenched before he was even in her.

His eyes turned even darker as he shot her a cocky smile, patting his shoulder. "Put your leg up here, love."

She swung her leg up and he pressed his hand against her ankle, keeping her in place as he jerked his hips forward, burying himself in her. He didn't give her time to adjust to his size, starting to move immediately, plunging into her. Over and over again.

She could feel the edge of the desk digging into her ass as he pounded into her but she didn't feel pain, the lust erasing every other sensation and she arched her back, rocking her hips forward, almost slipping from the desk in her need to meet his thrusts with the same ferocity.

"God, Emma." Killian groaned, leaning forward, stretching her leg over her torso, pressing it against her breast, pushing deep into her. "You are one impatient woman."

She couldn't reply, the angle in which he was hitting her pushing her on a whole new level of lust and she panted heavily, her core clenching around him but then he drew back, slipping out of her and stepping back, he reached for her hands. He turned her around and slumped down on the chair, pulling her between his parted legs and she lowered herself on him, groaning as he slid into her.

"Ride me, Emma. Ride me hard!" His hoarse voice reached her ears, his hands coming around her and kneading her breasts, tugging at her nipples and she lifted her hips, letting him slide out of her until only his tip remained in her before she pushed back down, the moan coming over his lips, making her stomach clench.

She repeated the movement, pressing her palms harder into his thighs to not lose her balance as she quickened the pace and his hands trailed down over her stomach, his fingers digging into her waist as he jerked his hips upwards to push deeper into her.

She lost track of time, didn't know how long she had been riding him, couldn't get enough of his hoarse groans, his whispered words, his hands all over her body but she felt her legs tremble, sweat pouring down her skin, exertion taking over. He sensed that she was reaching her limit and one of his hands slid between her legs, his fingers rubbing over her clit.

"Come for me, Emma."

Their rhythm was becoming erratic, their flesh slapping together, his deep thrusts pushing her closer and closer and she faltered, letting out a soft groan as her walls clenched around him, his hips pumping up, his hands lifting her up one more time and when he pulled her back down, slamming deep into her, she felt him stiffen under her as he followed her over the edge.

She needed a few minutes until she was aware of her surroundings again, letting herself savor the feeling of him inside of her, the feeling of his chest pressed against her back, for another few seconds before she straightened and stood up, reaching for her clothes.

She could hear him righten his clothes behind her and she waited a few minutes before she turned around, determined to finally get to the point of her visit.

"So, let's talk." Emma said resolutely, choosing to step around the desk to get as far away from him as possible. Being near him was distracting her just too much.

"About what?"

"About what?" Emma said incredulously and Killian actually flinched, raising his hands defensively.

"Sorry. I know what you want to talk about."

"Good. So you realize that you have gone too far?"

"I wanted to see you." Killian replied. "I needed to see you."

"How about the old fashion way? Flowers would have been nice. And not forcing me to spend time with you. That's the best way to really never see me again." He raised an eyebrow, his mouth tilting up into a cocky smirk as he looked around as if to tell her she came into _his_ office and they had just hot sex on _his_ desk and she gritted her teeth, hissing out. "It doesn't matter how much I want you. I won't let a man rule my life."

She grabbed her purse from the ground and stormed towards the door, anger seething through her.

"Emma." He grabbed her arm and swirled her around.

"Let me go!"

"Listen to me." He pulled her against his chest, his hand cradling her head as he pressed her face into his neck. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done it. I stepped over the line. But I did it because I want to get to know you better."

"What if I didn't want to know you better? What if I only want to fuck you?" She mumbled against his skin.

He leaned back, waiting for her to look him in the eyes before he spoke. "We both know there is more between us than sex."

"Really?" Emma said with a huff. "The moment we see each other we are ripping the clothes off each other. We can't even wait until we are both naked. We are just jumping each other the moment your cock can push into me."

He didn't react to her hard language, his arms still wrapped tightly around her as he tilted his head. "That's because the lust we feel for each other is building up over weeks and of course it explodes the moment we meet again."

"So it is all about sex."

"I don't think so! That's the reason I want to spend more time with you."

"Why?"

"You fascinate me, Emma." His hand came up to her face, his fingers brushing over her cheek as he said quietly. "I want to get to know the woman behind the walls."

"What makes you think I have walls?" She asked, feeling a sliver of dread slithering down her spine. She didn't like it that he was reading her so well.

"Because I can see them, Emma. Because I have some of my own." Killian replied, leaning down to press a soft kiss against her lips. "Give me one week, Emma. One week. Let me take you to a place where there is only you and me."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"What do we have to lose?" Killian asked, grinning down at her and her heart thumped hard against her rib cage, a voice whispering in her head '_My heart_' and she let out a shuddering breath, almost missing his next words. "Maybe we are able to get it out of our systems, if nothing else, and I promise, you can leave whenever you want. I won't hold you back."

"I can leave whenever I want?" Killian nodded and Emma just looked at him for a few seconds, ignoring the voice screaming in her head to not be stupid and walk away before it was too late. "Okay! But not for work. You are gonna come up with an excuse that you don't need our services anymore but you are still gonna make a donation and then I will ask for vacation time. Got it?"

"Okay."

She stood up on her tiptoes, pulling him into a kiss. A kiss she deliberately deepened, wanting to get him aroused once again but she felt slightly dazed herself as she stepped back.

"Think of me." She patted his arousal, a smug grin splitting up her face as she swirled around and walked out of his office, her laughter drifting back to him.

"You are a witch." Killian shouted after her, closing the door silently before he let his head drop against the wood.

God, he had a meeting in twenty minutes and there was no way he would cool down until then. He needed to take care of it and she had known that. Probably proud that she got him so hot again only minutes after his orgasm that he needed to jerk off. He should have just pulled her back into his office and fucked her against the wall.

This woman was driving him crazy!

Well, he should take a shower anyway. He smelled like her. He smelled like sex. He smelled like satisfied male. He couldn't greet his clients like that.

He walked into the adjoining bath, letting his clothes fall on the floor before he stepped into the shower and turned the water on. Leaning his arm against the tiles, he wrapped his hand around his cock, starting to pump it slowly and letting his head drop on his arm, he closed his eyes, thinking of her kneeling in front of him, his cock pushing in and out of her mouth. He groaned, tightening his grip, moving his hand faster back and forth. The water was pounding on his back as his movements got more and more erratic until he felt the rush, the semen spurting out of him and he tilted his head upwards, letting the water slid down his face as he tried to get his bearings back.

He needed this week with her. He was so hot for her all the time that he couldn't think straight. But he hadn't lied to her. He wanted to get to know her better and he really hoped that they would be able to actually talk with each other on the trip.

He was looking forward to it. One week with Emma. He would make it count. If he would never see her again afterwards, if he couldn't break through her walls, he would still make sure that they both would never forget this week.

* * *

**Okay, I honestly didn't realize how many exclamation points I used! Thanks to the ones who pointed it out to me! I've looked over the whole story and changed it! :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows! :-)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Where are we going?"

She followed him over the tarmac to the waiting private jet and he stopped at the stairs leading up to the door in the side of the plane, tilting his head, shooting her a heart melting smile, one of those smiles that made her whole body tingle.

"It's a surprise."

"Well, obviously it's somewhere warm. You told me to pack for a summer vacation. Are we flying to the Caribbean?" Emma asked, stepping up the stairs.

"Not quite." Killian replied as they entered the plane.

"I don't like surprises. Why don't you just ..." Emma trailed off, staring with wonder at the interior of the jet. "Wow!"

The floor was covered with a dark gray carpet, at the left where four seats situated around a table, giving you the feeling as if you were sitting in a conference room and not in a plane. On the right two lounge chairs were facing the wall at the rear of the plane, a flat screen occupying the whole space.

"Take a seat, love."

Emma spun around, narrowing her eyes, waiting for him to mock her obvious admiration for his private jet. But his smile was genuine and she walked over to one of the lounge chairs, a soft sigh escaping her as she let herself sink into it.

"What do you wanna drink?" He was walking to the right corner where a bar was hidden behind a wall.

"Sex on the Beach." Emma said with some defiance and he chuckled.

"Oh, you'll definitely get that." Killian told her, clearly not only talking about the drink but the real thing. Something Emma was actually looking forward to, though she had to admit the sand might be a problem but she was sure they would find a way to enjoy it nonetheless.

She looked up again when he set the glass down on the table beside her, the ice cubes clinking against the glass and she grabbed it, taking a huge gulp through the straw, the fruity taste immediately putting her in the right mood for a beach vacation.

"Just relax. We will be in the air for some time." He leaned forward pulling out a thick binder, setting it on the table beside her. "That's the DVD collection. Watch whatever you want. I have to finish up some work to be completely free for this week. When you need something just push this button and Richard will be there in a second."

Bending down, he pressed his lips against her forehead, his fingers brushing over her cheek before he walked to the rear of the plane and disappeared into a corridor she hadn't seen before.

Slurping at her drink, she pulled the binder on her lap and flipped through the pages, suddenly stopping her fingers hovering over the paper, her eyes flickering back to the corridor. She should feel terrified, being stuck on a plane with him for who knew how long. But she didn't. She felt comfortable with him and she still tried to figure out why exactly. Why she had said yes to spending time with him. Why she didn't shy away from him like she had done with every other man since Neal had broken her heart.

She had tried to convince herself that it was only passion that drew her towards Killian. That she just needed him to satisfy her biological urges. She still waited to get hit by another surge of lust, burning her so hot that she needed to feel him in her but it didn't come. Maybe because she knew she could have him anytime she wanted him over the next week and the thought made her mouth curl up into a smile.

Looking back down at the binder, her smile broadened as her eyes fell on the title _Princess Bride_ and she reached for the remote and pushed in the number, leaning back against the cushion as the opening credits began to scroll over the screen.

Three hours later Killian finished his last phone call, stretching himself, a grin splitting up his face. Now he was free. Free for Emma and he hurried out of his office, stopping the moment he stepped into the main room of the plane. Emma was asleep, curled up on the chair, a blanket pulled tightly around her. The light of the TV was flickering over her face and he leaned against the wall, taking in her beauty. He loved watching her when she was asleep, when her walls weren't present, when she wasn't trying to push him away.

He walked slowly towards the chair and bending down, he scooped her carefully into his arms and she only mumbled something incoherently, her head lolling against his shoulder without her actually waking up and he carried her to the bedroom at the rear of the plane, lying her carefully down on the King size bed, pulling off her boots. He contemplated for a second to take the rest of her clothes off to make it more comfortable for her but decided against it. She would probably not appreciate it and it wouldn't kill her to sleep one night in her clothes. Lying down beside her, he threw the sheet over both of them before he scooted closer, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her back against his chest. She snuggled closer into him, her hand wandering to his before she let out a soft sigh and slipped back into deep slumber and Killian smiled softly, pressing a kiss against her hair, his eyes falling shut a few moments later and it only took minutes until he was fast asleep himself.

~K&E~

Emma woke up from a restful sleep, stretching herself, realizing that she was actually lying in a bed and not in the lounge chair she had fallen asleep in yesterday.

"Morning, sunshine."

Killian stepped through the door, wearing short cargo pants and flip-flops, a plain gray shirt hugging his torso, showing her that she had been right. He looked gorgeous no matter what he was wearing.

"We are landing in twenty minutes."

When they stepped out of the plane, the humidity slammed into her and she squinted her eyes against the scorching sun, searching frantically for her shades in her bag, sighing with relief as she put it on her nose.

"Where are we?" Emma looked around, wondering where he had taken her.

"Malé."

"Malé? As in the Maldives?" Emma said baffled.

"Exactly." Killian replied, grinning from ear to ear. "Come on, love. We still have to take a short flight to get to our destination."

They were walking the short distance to the water, the pilot following them with their luggage as they were heading straight towards one of the water planes. The pilot stored their luggage away, Killian shaking his hand and thanking him, telling him he needed him in one week to fly them back.

"You can actually fly that thing?" Emma asked incredulously as she watched the pilot walk away.

"Aye, I can." Killian told her, stretching his hand out to help her into the plane. "I could have actually flown the jet too but I prefer not to. Especially not on such long flights."

She still tried to wrap her head around the fact that Killian was flying the plane as they were already chasing over the water and a moment later they were up in the air, leaving the main island behind them.

Emma stared out of the window, amazed by the beauty under them. Clear blue water as far as the eye could reach, dozens of islands scattered over the ocean, small ones and large ones, each of them surrounded by a small stripe of beach, turquoise water lapping over the sand.

After about half an hour Killian steered the plane into a circle and she looked down at the island directly below them. There was a long jetty at one side of the small island, a dinghy fastened at one of the poles and on the other side a jetty led to a big water bungalow. They were descending in a circle, the plane hitting the water a few minutes later and Killian throttled the engine until the plane was standing still, only popping up and down on the waves caused by their landing.

"How do we get to the island?" Emma asked curiously but when she looked towards the cockpit she had to gulp hard.

Killian was reaching for his shirt and pulling it over his head, slipping out of his cargo pants, standing in front of her in swim trunks, his teeth flashing up as he threw her a broad grin.

"I will fetch the dinghy." He replied as he walked to the back of the plane and opened the door. "Just give me a few minutes."

And a second later he dived into the water, swimming towards the jetty with powerful strokes, leaving her behind completely baffled.

He was surprising her on a constant basis. First he could fly a plane and then he didn't have some servant waiting for them to bring them and their luggage from the plane to the jetty. No, he actually swam to the island on his own.

As she watched him pulling himself into the dinghy she realized that he was actually fascinating her too. She wanted to know what kind of man was hiding behind the multimillionaire persona he was showing everyone else. He had told her he could read her that well because he had walls himself and she was really interested in finding out what had caused him to pull up walls in the first place.

She had started this vacation with the intent to just have fun and enjoy the company of an insanely handsome man and having a week full of mind-blowing fantastic sex but as she stared now at the approaching dinghy she feared that it might end up to be more than just non-committal sex with a man she would say good-bye to afterwards.

She was in a slight daze when Killian pulled the dinghy beside the plane and fastened it, helping him to tuck the luggage into the boat automatically before they both stepped in and a minute later they were at the jetty, Killian securing the dinghy, jumping up on the wooden planks.

Turning around, he helped her up and immediately pulled her into his arms, his hands cupping her face as he leaned down and kissed her softly, a kiss that made her toes curl and his lips were still brushing over hers as he breathed.

"Welcome to paradise, Ms. Swan!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow, I'm overwhelmed with the response this story is getting. Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and follows! **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"What are you doing?"

Emma stared at him flabbergasted as he dropped down on his knees in front of her, his fingers closing around her ankle.

"Taking off your shoes." He replied, looking up from his crouched position with a huge grin on his face, a smile that made her body tingle, his fingers suddenly burning against her skin. "You won't need them this week."

She had heard that it was commonplace on the vacation islands not to wear any shoes and the thought of running around barefoot all the time exhilarated her.

He pulled the shoes off her feet and Emma curled her toes against the wood, enjoying the warmth seeping through her skin until it suddenly became too warm and she let out a yelp, rushing down the jetty until she reached the beach, sighing relieved as her feet hit the considerably cooler sand, his laugh making her jerk around and she put her hands on her hips as she threw him a scolding look.

"This is not funny. I could have burned my feet."

He chuckled, pointing towards a wooden bucket standing beside him and she saw another one half way down the jetty, realizing what they were there for before he even spoke.

"These buckets with water are for cooling down your feet on your way to the beach and to the bungalow. It's how it's done here on the islands."

"You couldn't have told me that before you pulled my shoes off?"

"Where would have been the fun in that?"

She wanted to shot him some retort but he had already turned around and reached for the luggage in the dinghy, hauling it onto the jetty and carrying it towards the beach. As he reached the sand, he slipped out of his shoes, pulling a small bag of his shoulder and putting their shoes in before he grabbed their bags and started walking along the path that crossed the island.

"I hope the bungalow has two separate bedrooms." Emma muttered under her breath, starting to follow him.

"You sure you can keep your hands off me for a whole week?" Killian looked over his shoulder, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"I'm really tempted to try and prove to you that I can indeed keep my hands off you for one week. After all you wanted to get to know me better and I don't think my body has any secrets left you haven't explored." Emma huffed, slightly annoyed by his cheeky attitude.

He let his eyes trail up and down her body, his mouth tilting up into a cocky grin. "No, I think I've seen all secrets, love."

"My point. So we don't have to actual have sex while we are here."

"So you are denying yourself sex on the beach?"

"We'll see. We'll see."

He stopped in front of the jetty that led to the bungalow, giving her a flashing smile as he nodded towards the house. "Go ahead, love. Run! We don't want you to blister your precious feet."

She just ignored his comment and ran towards the door, waiting impatiently for him to join her, really contemplating to leave him hanging for at least one night because he definitely deserved it but all her thoughts of teasing him vanished as she stepped into the bungalow, the beauty of it knocking the breath out of her.

She was looking at a huge open living area. Kitchen to the left with breakfast bar and a huge oak table with comfortable chairs sitting around it and right ahead you had a breathtaking view over the ocean from the living room.

"Bedroom is to the right." Killian said, going ahead and opening a door that led to an enormous bedroom and for one second she really wanted to tell him she wanted to sleep in her separate room, a sudden feeling of constriction pressing against her chest.

But he just put their bags down and pointed to the left. "Bathroom is over there. Why don't you take a shower and I'll see what the housekeeper has left us for dinner, okay?"

He brushed his fingers over her arm on his way out of the room and Emma took in a deep breath. She was here now. She had decided to spend one week with him and she would not chicken out so fast. She'd never lived with a man since Neal had left her over ten years ago and it felt strange to think about someone being around her 24/7 but it was only a week. She could do it. Shouldn't be that hard. They could always spend the whole time with sex, sleep and food.

She pulled her sponge bag out of her suitcase and walked into the bathroom, leaning against the doorframe and taking the room in. It was gorgeous like the rest of the bungalow. A gigantic shower was situated on the right with all kinds of jets and knick-knacks but the prominent feature of the bathroom was the enormous jacuzzi right in front of her, surrounded by windows on all sides, even the ceiling was made out of glass so that you could even watch the night sky while taking a bath.

Stripping out of her clothes, she walked into the shower, sighing contently as the hot stream was hitting her tense muscles. She was playing with the buttons, relishing in the feeling of the jets massaging her body, a grin spreading out on her face as she imagined what they could do with them when they would share a shower together. She would definitely have sex with him in here, just too irresistible. Not to mention that the jacuzzi had to be put to use too of course.

She stayed under the shower for over fifteen minutes, slipping into comfortable shirts and a loose shirt before she joined Killian in the kitchen, wrapping her arms around him from behind, pressing her face against his back as he was pulling something out of the fridge.

His hand brushed over hers and he said over his shoulder. "I'm just jumping into the shower very quick. I'll be back in a few minutes and we can eat."

He kept his promise, reappearing only a few minutes later, his hair still wet and in such a disheveled state that her fingers itched to thread through it but she resisted, following him out on the balcony, her eyes drinking in the breathtaking scenery.

They shared a plain meal. A salad and bread, accompanied by a light red wine and Emma relaxed into her chair, enjoying the warm air around them.

"So, about the get to know better part ..." He saw her stiffen, the relaxed expression vanishing from her face, replaced by a wary one in an instant and he reached over the table, laying his hand on hers, squeezing her fingers. "No need to panic. You don't have to answer any of my questions if they make you uncomfortable. I want you to enjoy yourself here."

"Okay?" It sounded more like a question than a statement.

"How about we do something along the lines of 'Twenty Questions'? I suggest that we'll have fun over the day and at dinner each of us can ask one question which the other can choose to answer or not and afterwards we are having fun again."

"Sounds like a good idea." Emma replied softly, leaning back in her chair, planting her feet against the balustrade. "Then ask away."

"Why restorer? What made you go into that field of work?"

Emma sipped from her wine glass, searching for the right words to explain it to him.

"It's soothing. It's only me and the piece I'm working on. I'm doing all by myself, examining it when it comes in, taking pictures, sketching the repairs I need to conduct and at the end it gives me extreme satisfaction to restore it to its former state."

"I see."

She appreciated that he wasn't pressing her for more information, just accepting what she was willing to offer him and she relaxed, knowing that she would be safe with him. He wouldn't push her to share something she didn't want to share.

He stood up, walking slowly towards the kitchen, coming back after a few minutes with a tray. Two cocktails on it and two bowls of ice cream. She grabbed one cocktail, almost moaning when she took a sip, the delicious flavors firmly exploding on her tongue.

"Okay, I have one question for you." Emma said, licking her lips. "Where did you learn to make these delicious cocktails?"

"That's your question?" He asked, raising one eyebrow.

"I think there is a story behind it." Emma told him, shrugging her shoulders. "Will you tell me?"

"Sure." Killian spoke, crossing his legs in front of him and reaching for his bowl of ice cream. "I was working at a bar for a few years before and during college. First in the kitchen and then at the bar when I was old enough to be allowed to pour drinks."

So she had been wrong about him being born with a silver spoon in his mouth. He definitely had to earn the money to go to college like she had to and she almost wanted to ask him further questions but realized that poking further would be against the rules so she just leaned back and reached for the ice cream he had brought out with him.

"You are doing this on purpose, aren't you?"

"What?" Emma asked innocently, scooping more ice cream on her spoon and licking it clean, letting her tongue play around it and his eyebrows narrowed dangerously.

"You are paying for this later." He hissed, his blue eyes darkening considerably.

"Promise?"

"Oh, I promise. But you might not like it."

His husky spoken words shot sparks through her body and she felt a slight humming coursing through her veins but he didn't go any further, completely changing the subject and they talked about what they could do over the next days for over an hour until Killian told her they should go to bed to avoid being completely hit by the jet-lag.

She already thought he had forgotten what he said early but the moment the door closed behind them, he grabbed her and whirled her around, his mouth crashing down on hers, his kiss eliciting the flames immediately, her fingers digging into his waist and pulling him even closer.

"Get out of your clothes, Swan. Now!"

She'd never been faster out of her clothes, climbing onto the bed and leaning back against the pillows, watching the show in front of her, her eyes raking over his body as he undressed, his muscles bulging as he leaned down to take off his pants. Her core actually cramped as he straightened, his cock jutting out and she licked her lips, unconsciously opening her legs wider, anticipating him lying down between them but instead of coming to her he stepped back, leaning against the wall, his eyes dropping to her open legs, his hand reaching for his cock.

"Touch yourself." His fingers tightened, his hand jerking back and forth and she gulped hard, hot lust shooting low into her belly. "If you are fast enough you'll come before me and I'll join you, so you better bring your A game, Emma. I know you want to feel me in you but not before you come."

Emma was lying on the bed unable to move, too fascinated by the picture in front of her.

"Come on, love." His voice was like a purr, the husky tone making her shiver. "You are way behind."

She was still staring at his hand moving back and forth as she let her hands slid over her body, her fingers closing around one nipple, tugging at it, while her other hand trailed over her stomach and between her legs, a soft moan escaping her as she slipped her fingers through her own wetness, pressing against her clit, rubbing over it slowly.

"I can practically feel how wet you are." He growled, his hand moving faster along his cock. "I want to be in you, Emma. Please, come for me."

She saw his jaw tighten as he gritted his teeth and she wanted nothing more than feel him inside of her, her fingers slipping lower. She pushed two in, arching her back as she slid her fingers in and out, her breath coming quicker and quicker as she heard his hoarse groan, saw the pre-cum glistening on his tip and pressing her thumb against her clit, she pumped harder, moving her fingers faster and faster, arching her back as her climax hit her and the waves were still crashing down on her as she felt her hand being yanked away, her legs pushed apart and a moment later he plunged into her until the hilt, his rough intrusion shooting her up another peak and her walls fluttered around him as he pushed into her with deep and hard thrusts, following her only seconds later, jerking his hips forward, bowing over her, his eyes screwed shut, his body crashing down on her a moment later.

"I'm too tired to take another shower." Killian mumbled as he rolled down from her, his skin releasing hers with a loud sucking sound and she laid her head on his shoulder, splaying her fingers over his stomach.

"Me too." Emma replied sleepily, tilting her head to press a kiss against his chest, a sudden chuckle slipping over her lips. "Okay, I think the idea to have no sex here was ridiculous."

"Really?" Killian asked quietly, pure mockery tinging his voice.

"Don't gloat." Emma told him. "You wanted me as much as I wanted you."

"You won't hear me deny it." Killian admitted, pulling her even closer, ignoring the dampness of their skins. "I always want you."

~K&E~

He was turning away from the window, his eyes falling on her body splayed over the bed. His heart was still hammering in his chest, the dream still too real, his past still haunting him, the angry young man still lingering in the depths of his mind, the one who got betrayed by the woman he had been madly in love with.

He had sworn he would never fall in love again, had sworn no woman would ever have a hold over his heart again but the blond vixen who was currently sharing his bed with him was putting crack after crack into the wall surrounding his heart.

He was falling head over heels for her, every minute he spent with her he was falling harder and he was probably already past the point of no return. His heart was already lost, the only hope he could cling to now was that she would fall for him as hard as he had fallen for her.

* * *

**Ups, sorry to those who follow this story or me. I accidentally uploaded this chapter twice when I corrected a mistake. Sorry!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

She woke up with a smile on her face, stretching herself like a cat, burying her face in the pillow, sighing happily as his scent hit her nostrils. It hadn't been a dream. It was real.

She was at the Maldives. In paradise. With one of the most gorgeous man on this planet.

And she would not over think it. She would not start to worry about the future and what might happen after the vacation was over. She would not think about running, she would not let herself contemplate the what if's, she would just enjoy it.

She lifted her head, smelling coffee and the scent of bacon wafting through the air, her stomach crumbling, reminding her that the last meal had been too long ago. Grinning like a fool, she threw the sheet away and stood up, grabbing his shirt and pulling it over her head, feeling like a giddy teenager as she pulled the shirt up to her nose and sniffed at it, taking in his scent that was still lingering in the fabric.

She opened the door quietly, leaning against the doorframe and just taking the sight in.

He was standing in front of the oven, only clad in low-hanging shorts, the muscles of his back flexing as he reached for a bowl beside him.

"Morning." She said softly as she walked slowly towards him.

"Morning, sunshine." He turned his head, greeting her with a dazzling smile.

Pulling herself on the counter, she let her feet dangle over the ground as she watched him making breakfast.

"You can cook?"

"That surprises you?"

"A little."

He stirred the eggs in the pan, reaching for the pepper and salt as he explained. "It's not absolute paradise if you have servants around. So when I'm here I always cook for myself. The housekeeper will deliver some fresh food once a week but the rest of the time we are alone." He looked up, shooting her a lopsided grin. "Any complaints?"

"I haven't eaten yet." Emma replied. "I refrain from answering until I tasted it."

"Believe me. It's good."

"It definitely smells good."

"Here." Killian grabbed a slice of pineapple from a plate full of fresh fruit and held it towards her.

Leaning forward, she closed her mouth around it, moaning loudly as the sweet flavor exploded on her tongue. There was nothing better than fresh tropical fruit.

"Good?" Killian asked, smirking at her and she nodded, licking her lips, eying the plate of fruit hungrily.

"It's almost finished." Killian told her, stirring the eggs. "Just sit down. Breakfast will be served any second."

Breakfast was heavenly and she shuffled the eggs into her mouth, not caring that it might look like as if she had been starving. It was that good.

"And?"

"I have to admit it was delicious." Emma told him, leaning back against the backrest of the bar stool. "So, what do you have planned for today?"

"How about water-skiing? I have a small yacht here."

"Of course you have." Emma scoffed, rolling her eyes good-naturedly.

"I am a multi-millionaire." Killian said, giving his voice a nasal tone, lifting his nose up in the air, shooting her an arrogant glance. "I have to cultivate my image."

"Fine, your Grace." Emma teased, chuckling as he threw the handkerchief at her. "Let's go skiing."

~K&E~

It was a gorgeous day. Blue sky, a mild breeze and the water was amazing. She had never tried water-skiing before and they had some good laughs with her splashing into the water a few times until she managed to stay on the skis.

It had been terrific and she was still smiling as she stumbled into the bungalow at the end of the day, her nose slightly red from the sun, her muscles aching from the exertion.

While she was in the shower Killian prepared dinner again. Grilled chicken with vegetables. This time served with a light white wine and she couldn't remember the last time she felt that comfortable.

Reaching for her glass of wine, she took a sip, turning her head towards him. "I think it's time for our questions."

"Okay, let me think."

"You don't know your question yet?"

"I was busy watching you tumble head first into the water all day."

"Ha, ha. Very funny."

"Got one."

"Shoot."

He eyed her curiously, raising one eyebrow, the mischievous grin on his face promising nothing good.

"What was the most unusual place you had sex?"

She almost choked on her wine, surprised by the directness of the question.

"Seriously?"

"Well, you don't have to answer."

She took another huge gulp of the wine, wishing for it too be something stronger, sudden images of all the places Neal and she had had sex invading her brain. Being on the run from the law most of the times had led them to some strange places, the memories not exactly pleasant, but she didn't see the harm in telling Killian the most unusual place she had had sex even if it had been with Neal.

"At the top of a Ferris wheel."

"Interesting." Killian said, giving her a saucy smile and she laughed out loud.

"It sounds more interesting than it was." Emma replied. "My turn."

"Okay." Killian leaned back in his chair, grabbing his glass of wine and setting it down on his stomach. "I'm ready."

"Amount of sexual partners?"

"Wow, you really wanna go there?" Killian asked surprised before his expression suddenly turned serious. "I'm not proud of the number of women I slept with. There were far too many and the worst is ... they didn't mean anything to me. I tried not to hurt them, tried to choose women who only wanted fun but inevitable some of them started to want more. Something I couldn't give them."

"You are safe with me." Emma told him softly, throwing him a smile. "I'm definitely only here for the fun."

A flicker of an emotion she couldn't identify crossed his eyes and Emma furrowed her brows, wondering if she had just imagined it or if he had shown disappointment for a second.

"You are right. Judging from your reaction I probably really don't want to know how many women you've bedded."

The atmosphere was slightly tensed and Emma changed the subject, asking him about the next day and what was on the agenda for tomorrow and they slipped easily into safe territory, the shadows of their pasts disappearing back into the hidden corners of their minds.

~K&E~

She woke up to his tongue stroking over her with lazy licks, his scruff brushing over her thighs, setting her skin on fire and she arched her back into his mouth, a soft moan escaping her as he immediately changed the pace, sucking hard at her clit, his tongue darting into her a second later, fucking her with hard plunges before flicking it over her clit again, his fingers suddenly slamming into her, pushing her higher and higher until she exploded against his lips, cramping around his fingers, her breath hitching in her throat as wave after wave rushed through her.

He brought her down slowly, letting her ride it out before he stood up and bent down, scooping her up and carrying her into the bedroom, laying her down on the bed gently. She wasn't even fully awake, her sleep-dazed mind still trying to recover from the mind-blowing orgasm he had just given her and when he joined her, she couldn't find the energy in her to pull her walls up, being completely bare as he took her with slow and deep thrusts, making love to her and as he stiffened inside her, her walls fluttering around him once again, she just stared up at him, only one thought coursing through her as she watched his face contorting in pure ecstasy.

_I am falling in love with him._

* * *

**Before someone asks … no, I didn't speak out of experience. I didn't have sex on the top of a Ferris wheel. The most unusual place I had sex was the pay booth of a soccer stadium. :-)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

It didn't mean anything. She had been half asleep. Her mind not working properly as a voice in her head had whispered that she was falling in love with him. She couldn't be in love with him and it wasn't because of him. It was because of her. She was incapable of loving anyone.

She would just enjoy the last days here with him and when they got home she would tell him their sexual relationship, no matter how good it was, had to end. She would thank him for this incredible week and leave. There was no point in drawing it out longer. It would just get harder and harder the longer they waited.

They should end it on a high note.

~K&E~

They went snorkeling that day and Emma stopped thinking about her situation as she paddled lazily with her fins, staring in wonder at the variety of fishes which were swimming along the reef that was enclosing the island.

Killian's hand touched hers and he pointed towards the open water, Emma almost choking on the water that suddenly sloshed into her snorkel as she moved around instantly the moment her eyes fell on a huge gray form at the end of the reef and she paddled back to the bungalow, getting into shallower water as fast as possible.

Killian was right behind her, emerging out of the water and pushing his mask up his head, laughing loudly at her.

"It was only a reef shark, love. They don't attack humans."

"Reef shark or not ... it looked fucking huge."

Killian swam towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist and planting a kiss on her nose. "Don't worry, love. I would have protected you against the big, bad shark."

"Stop teasing me." Emma shot back, splashing her hand onto the water so that a fountain of droplets landed directly in his face.

"You are gonna pay for this." Killian spluttered, wiping the water out of his eyes, still holding her firmly against his body with his other hand and a moment later her head was under the water as he dunked her, his broad grin greeting her as she came back to the surface.

"Just wait." Emma told him, pulling the fins from her feet and the mask from her head and throwing them on the porch of the bungalow, climbing onto the first step and turning around, she put her hands on her hips, staring down at him in the water. "I also have some dirty tricks in store for you."

The last word was barely out of her mouth as she dived into the water, grabbing his legs and pulling him under. They tolled around in the water like children until they both panted heavily and Emma asked for a timeout, wrapping her legs around him and laying her head tiredly on his shoulder.

"I have a question for you." Emma said when she got her breath back.

"Now?" Killian asked surprised.

"Yes, I want to ask it now."

"Okay. I'm all ears."

She unwrapped her legs from around his waist and grabbed the handrail of the wooden stairs leading up to the bungalow, keeping a short distance between them, needing to see his face when she was asking her question. Since she was a human lie detector and knew if someone was lying she was sure she would see it in his eyes if his answer would be a lie.

"With how many women did you have unprotected sex?"

He didn't give her a reply immediately, he only tilted his head instead, cocking one eyebrow in this infuriatingly way that made her always contemplate if she wanted to kiss the hell out of him or smack him over the head.

"Why?"

"Just answer the question." Emma said firmly, remembering too late what they had agreed to. "Or not. You don't have to, of course. That is the rule, right?"

"One." He answered quietly after another minute of silence, directing the same question back at her. "And you?"

"With how many women I had unprotected sex? Sorry to disappoint you, pal. I've never had sex with a woman." Emma replied, evading the question, knowing that he had a right to know since he had answered her truthfully.

"Pity. I was hoping for a hot threesome." Killian spoke, shaking his head exasperatedly, pulling his fins and mask off and throwing them on the porch too, brushing against her as he turned around again, his hand reaching for the handrail as well, planting his directly beside hers, being so close to her that she could see the different shades of blue in his eyes. "So?"

"One." She admitted after a moment of hesitation, the look in his eyes telling her immediately that he understood.

Only one person in their lives had gotten close to their hearts and with a jolt she realized that he was probably as burnt by love as she, the thought settling uncomfortable in her stomach.

"Why did you wanna know?" Killian asked.

"Because I want to feel you." Emma blurted out, glad to bring the topic back onto familiar territory. "Without having a layer of rubber between us. I'm taking the pill. So we are covered on that front."

"You sure you wanna do it without?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Emma nodded. "Come here, handsome."

She let go of the handrail and swam the two strokes towards him, wrapping her legs around him to hold herself steady as she reached for his swim trunks and pulled them down, letting his cock slip out and shifting against him, she wrapped her hand around him, guiding him to her entrance, pushing her bikini pants aside and letting him slide in.

The feeling of finally having him in her skin on skin was so amazing that she felt her heart stutter in her chest, unwelcome emotions trying to choke her and she pulled his head forward, crushing her mouth on his, biting his bottom lip until she tasted blood, feeling steadier as he reciprocated the kiss with the same passion.

Suddenly he started to swim backwards with her impaled on his cock until they were close enough to the beach that he could stand. She loosened her legs around him a little, just enough for her to rock her hips back and forth.

He wasn't able to thrust hard into her in that position but he pushed her bikini top up, closing his mouth around her nipple and sucked it in hard, one of his hands reaching between them and slipping under her panties, rubbing over her clit and she let her head fall back, her breasts jutting out of the water, his eyes trailing hungrily over her taut nipples.

Not being able to reach for them made his eyes darken with desire. He needed to hold her above water with one arm so he apparently decided that he had to make due with driving her mad with need by drawing slow circles over her sensitive nub, his other hand tightening around her waist as he pulled back and jerked his hips forward a second later, burying himself as deep as he could in her.

Emma felt the first tugs of her climax sizzling along her spine and she tried to meet his thrusts, demanding in a hoarse whisper from him to move his finger faster and he did, shooting her over the edge and she felt him release himself in hot spurts inside of her, clenching her walls around him, a strange feeling of pride rushing through her as he groaned loudly, jerking inside of her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder, enjoying the feeling of him softening inside of her. The water surrounding them was licking at her body and she lifted her head a few minutes later, leaning back to meet his gaze.

"So, does this count as sex on the beach?" He asked, shooting her a wicked smile.

"No, this was sex in the ocean." Emma grinned, letting him slip out of her and rightened her bikini before she turned around and started swimming back towards the bungalow, stopping after a few strokes and shouting over her shoulder. "I still want my sex on the beach."

~K&E~

She was standing in the shower, washing the salt and sand of the ocean away as she suddenly felt arms coming around her waist, his mouth brushing over her neck.

"I just thought we should add sex in the shower too." Killian mumbled against her skin. "Since there is no more rubber in the way."

"You won't hear me complaining."

He reached for her body wash, squeezing it into his hands, starting to lather her from head to toe, his fingers skimming over her skin, kneading her breasts, twirling her nipples.

"Step forward, love."

She didn't question his demand and stepped forward, wondering what would happen next, letting out a yelp and jumping back into him as a jet of water hit her right between her legs, his low chuckle vibrating against her as he pushed her forward again.

"Relax, love. And enjoy."

She inhaled a deep breath, letting the water hit her at the exact right spot and she had to admit it felt fantastic after she had adapted to the strange pressure. She shifted around, testing different position until she found the one that aroused her the most.

"Spread your legs." His hoarse voice whispered into her ear and she opened her legs, his finger slipping into her, sliding in and out, a second finger joining the first and she let out a whimper, the jet of water and his fingers inside of her making her knees go weak and with another shift of her hips she came, her walls fluttering around his fingers as he curled them inside of her, massaging her while she came down from her high.

She turned around slowly after he had slipped his fingers out of her, pulling him flush against her body, kissing him deeply. But suddenly a weird sound echoed through the shower and she tilted her head, looking incredulously at the small bench coming out of the wall.

"Is this your sex dungeon here?"

He just laughed, pushing her back, her knees hitting the edge and she slumped down on the bench, pressing her legs shut, waiting for his answer.

He kneeled in front of her, scooting closer, his fingers skimming over her nipples, his mouth coming closer, his lips tickling hers as he whispered. "You are the only woman who's ever been here."

Her legs fell open on their own accord upon hearing his admission, a moan rumbling through her throat as she felt his fingers slipping deeper, separating her folds and pushing into her, his tongue darting into her mouth, deepening the kiss.

She let out a deep growl as he suddenly stood up, leaving her hanging high and dry but he only grinned at her as she shot him an accusing look, her slightly annoyed expression turning into utter surprise when the bench suddenly moved upwards as he flipped a switch, coming to a halt in the exact right height for him to step between her legs and align himself.

"You've got to be kidding me." She mumbled, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Wrap your legs around me, love."

She did and he began to thrust deep into her, every thrust seemingly hitting her deeper and she let her head fall back against the tiles, letting the water run down her face, reveling in the feeling of his hard and long cock fucking her to another climax, leaving her breath- and boneless.

They stumbled out of the shower, his arms wrapping her into a towel and before she realized what he was doing he had her scooped up into his arms and carried her to the bed, ripping the towel off her and beginning to caress her body with his hands and mouth.

This would definitely work. As long as he was screwing her brains out she wasn't able to think straight what worked in her favor. She didn't want to hurt him unnecessarily. The more time they spent having sex the less time was left to talk. She would just ride him until he was so worn out that he wasn't able to ask her any more questions.

It was the best for either of them. No more getting to know each other better. Just plain sex. Nothing more.

* * *

**And FYI, there are reef sharks that look exactly like the white shark from the movies. Well, maybe a little smaller. But I saw a reef shark and it's freaking scary to be so close to them. My hubby wanted to point me towards it but he said when he turned around he only saw my fins as I was wildly paddling back to the beach. :-)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, follows and favorites!**

**Okay, I know this story has a lot of smut in it but I warned you at the beginning. Emma tries desperately to deny her feelings for him and bury them by having wild sex with him. Just thought I'll point that out again. But don't worry they will talk eventually. :-)**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Emma leaned back in the chair, closing her eyes for a second, reveling in the utter silence surrounding her. If she was honest with herself she could stay here for a few weeks. Forget the reality. Live in paradise where nothing could disturb the peace, where everything was perfect.

But it wasn't real. Her walls wouldn't just disappear, her trust issues were still as prominent as ever, this week with Killian bringing them even closer to the surface after she had buried them for so long, almost forgot about them.

But he had apparently sensed her growing unease, reading her, knowing better than she what she needed most.

Sighing softly, she opened her eyes, tilting her head to take a look at the clock. Killian had left shortly after lunch, telling her she should feel free to peruse his library. He would give her some space for a few hours and he would go being lazy on the other side of the island.

She had taken a look at his book collection, letting out a soft chuckle as her eyes had fallen on a copy of Jane Austen's _'Pride and Prejudice'_, wondering if he had actually read it or if he had lied to her and was actually bringing women to his island regularly.

Her back stiffened as she thought of Killian with other women, fucking their way through the bungalow. She cursed loudly, shaking her head angrily. He hadn't been lying to her when he told her she was the first woman he brought here. She would have seen it if he would have lied. Not to mention that she had no right to be jealous. She couldn't be with him. This stolen week was all they could ever have and their time was running out and she didn't want to waste anymore of their time.

Throwing the book on the chair, she jumped up, shoving her feet into flip-flops, not wanting to lose any time by stopping at the water buckets to wet her feet.

She found him like he had told her, on the other side of the island, lying in a hammock. She bent down and took the flip-flops in her hand, approaching him silently, hoping she could surprise him.

Peeking in carefully, a small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth as she saw him lying on his back, his mouth half open, one of his hands hanging over the hammock. She couldn't see his eyes behind his shades but he didn't move, didn't react to her presence in any way and she climbed slowly into the hammock, snuggling against his chest, hoping the ropes with which the hammock was secured to two palm trees would carry them both.

The inevitable rocking motion woke him up with a start, the swaying intensified and his hand fell from the edge, his arm tightening around her, pressing her into his body.

"Wow, what are you doing?"

"Joining you." Emma replied, letting her fingers follow the fine trail of hair down his stomach.

"You do realize that we can't do it in here, don't you?" Killian chuckled, raising one eyebrow.

"Why not?" Emma slipped her hand under his swim trunks, grinning mischievously as he groaned, growing under her hand. "You still owe me sex on the beach."

"But not in here." Killian grabbed her hand and stilled it. "I don't want to end up with a broken penis when we tumble out of the hammock."

"Won't happen."

Emma leaned forward, crushing her lips on his and like always he didn't resist her for long, his hand coming up to her head, his fingers cradling her cheek as he kissed her back hungrily.

She let one leg slip over his thigh, trying to come to lie atop of him, forgetting for a second where they were, her movement causing the hammock to flip and she already expected the hard contact with the ground as his arms tightened around her and she hoped he wouldn't break his hand or arm when she would land on them but somehow he managed to flip them around on the short distance and it was he who hit the ground with a loud thud, his breath whooshing out of him and she scrambled off him immediately, slumping down on the sand beside him, eying him warily.

"You okay?"

The shades had been flown of his nose, his eyes staring straight up into the sky without blinking and she grabbed his arm and shook him.

"Killian?"

Finally he closed his eyes for a second and opened them again, tilting his head to meet her gaze.

"I'm fine. You just knocked the breath out of me."

"Good." Emma said, letting out a relieved breath.

His mouth tilted up into a lopsided grin, his hand grabbing her wrist and pulling it out under her so that she crashed into him, his fingers closing around her jaw, holding her head in place as he said mockingly.

"Can I say 'I told you so' now?"

Emma jutted out her bottom lip, letting her eyelids flutter as she said in a pouting voice. "But you promised me sex on the beach."

"Fine. Then let's have it. You won't stop pestering me anyway until you'll get it."

He jumped to his feet and pulled her off the ground, shoving his swim trunks down his legs and before she could admire his nakedness in broad daylight and enjoy his already hardening cock, he drew her against his chest, his length pressing hard into her stomach, his fingers digging into her ass and hauling her up, securing her legs around his waist before he started to walk a few feet into the brush, sitting down on a hanging chair, his fingers already opening her bikini top, letting it fall to the ground a moment later, his mouth capturing one of her nipples and working it over roughly.

She let out a deep moan, bending her knees further on either side of him, rubbing her core over his arousal as she leaned back, her nipple popping out of his mouth and before he could say anything she pressed her lips on his, her tongue darting into his mouth, the kiss only lasting seconds before she nibbled her way along his jaw to his ear.

"That's not really the beach." She growled, closing her teeth around his earlobe and tugging hard.

"Don't be so impatient, woman. We are just getting started."

He unfastened the strings of her bikini panties, pulling them away, positioning himself instantly and pushing into her with one swift move of his hips, reaching for her breasts and kneading them as he rocked back and forth.

"Still not the beach." Emma panted.

"You are annoying." Killian rasped, wrapping his arms around her and standing up, he wandered back to the beach, reaching for the towel that was still tangled into the hammock and pulling it free before he let go off her and slipped out of her.

Shaking the towel out, he spread it out on the sand, pointing with a finger towards it, his voice harsh with hardly restrained need.

"On your knees, woman."

She dropped down instantly, feeling his knee brushing along her side as he lowered himself on one knee and aligned himself behind her, his thick head rubbing over her a few times, making her whole body quiver before he finally slammed back into her, burying himself deep in her with each thrust.

"Is this what you wanted, Emma?"

She wanted to deny it, wanted to tell him that she was bored out of her mind because she didn't want to admit that he fulfilled all her deepest and dirtiest fantasies.

"Are you now satisfied?" He asked, hitting her at a different angle before he slipped out and stopped, waiting for her answer.

"Yes." She moaned, rocking her hips back. "Oh my God. Yes."

He pushed forward again, his thrusts getting faster and faster. Sweat was dripping from his body on hers, their slick skin clashing together, over and over again, sucking sounds reverberating in the air around them every time he pulled back, his skin sticking to hers for a moment with every plunge.

His hand pressed suddenly against her back between her shoulder blades, his hoarse voice reaching her ear as he commanded. "Lay down, love."

She dropped to the ground, stretching her legs, feeling him still deep in her as he followed her.

"Cross your ankles."

The action made her even tighter and he groaned, a guttural growl deep in his throat, as he fell forward, catching himself on his forearms, hammering into her over and over again.

"Come on, Emma."

They were both soaked in sweat by now, her hair was plastered against her neck and she felt his mouth on her shoulder, his tongue flicking against her skin.

"Come on."

His teeth dug into her flesh, his mouth sucking hard, his cock still plunging relentlessly into her and the orgasm slammed into her, stealing her breath away, her walls cramping around him, gripping him hard and he let out a hoarse growl, emptying himself in her with hot spurts as her walls were still fluttering around him and when he crashed down on her, pressing her deeper into the sand, his harsh breaths brushing over her skin, she actually smiled.

This was how sex on the beach should look like. Exactly like that.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm so overwhelmed by all the reviews and follows and alerts I'm getting for this story and I started this on Christmas Eve because the idea suddenly hit me out of nowhere and look where I'm now. At chapter 12. Holy hell!**

**Thank you all so much!**

**I honestly had thought of another two questions before the angst begins but I can't, for the life of me, remember them anymore, so no more questions.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

She tilted her head back into the spray of the shower, letting the water pound against her face, washing the sand from her body and out of her hair. A part of her wished for him to join her while another part was happy about being alone for a while even if it meant that her head was spinning with unbidden thoughts.

Again.

She was getting too comfortable around him, letting him sneak behind her walls too often but fortunately they would be flying home tomorrow and he had promised her he would leave her alone if she told him after this one-week vacation that she didn't want to see him again.

And she would tell him. She would definitely tell him that she enjoyed spending time with him but that it would not go any further. That this was the end.

She hit the button for the jets, actually using them for the reason they were designed for, letting the water massage her weary muscles, her body not accustomed to having so much sex every day.

Not to mention that it wasn't slow and tender sex most of the time but rough, hard and fast, her skin littered with bruises and bite marks from his teeth and fingers. Her hand brushed over a yellowish mark and she let herself dwell on the thought of him towering over her, pushing into her with powerful thrusts and her eyes fell shut as she shuddered, her core actually clenching, reminding her of how he had pounded into her from behind on the beach.

Shaking herself out of her daydreams, she reached for the handle, turning the water off before she was tempted to get herself off with a jet and stepping out of the shower, she grabbed one of the towels from the rack, drying herself off haphazardly, throwing on a tank and a short skirt, letting her hair as wet as it was. It would dry on its own.

As she stepped out of the bedroom she heard the soft sound of a guitar waving through the open door, wondering where the music was coming from since she hadn't seen a stereo or even a TV anywhere in the bungalow so far.

Her eyes went searchingly through the living room, falling on his posture outside on the balcony, a small sigh escaping her as she saw him leaning over a guitar, his fingers plucking softly at the strings, a faint hum reaching her ears and then he started to sing, making her whole body ache as his voice drifted inside.

He didn't have a trained voice, it was rough at the edges, but he sounded good, her heart melting in her chest, her fingers trembling as she reached under her skirt to pull her panties off, knowing there was only one way to make the unwanted feelings stop, the rawness of his voice was shooting goosebumps over her skin and she walked slowly to the exit, leaning against the doorframe, watching him play.

He had sensed her the moment she had stepped into the doorframe, deliberately waiting to look up until he had finished the song, his eyes finding hers as he sang the last line before he put the guitar aside and cocked an eyebrow, waiting for her to speak.

But she didn't say anything just walking towards him and throwing a leg over him, sitting down on his lap, his grin turning into a surprised expression as his hands slipped under her skirt and over her ass, finding nothing than naked skin.

"You naughty woman." He growled, trailing one hand up her spine and cupping her head, pulling her down to him, his mouth taking hers in a searing kiss.

He could feel her wetness through his shorts, his cock already straining against its confines again, making him shake his head inwardly. He just had her about an hour ago but his cock apparently didn't care that he already felt slightly exhausted from all the sex over the last week and he let out a soft groan, his head falling back against the chair as she pushed her hips forward, pressing her folds against him, almost drenching the cotton of his shorts and he leaned forward, snapping at her nipple through her shirt, sucking it in, her rocking hips driving him insane and he pulled back, ripping the top over her head, his fingers fumbling with the zipper of her skirt as his lips closed around her puckered tip again, his tongue twirling around it, his teeth grazing over it until the skirt finally gave way and she stood up, letting it fall to the ground, standing completely naked in front of him, the sun illuminating her from behind, taking his breath away.

She tilted her head, letting her eyes fall on the obvious bulge in his pants, cocking one eyebrow when she met his gaze again and he chuckled, pushing himself up and slipping out of the shorts and closing the gap between them, he hauled her into his arms, her legs wrapping instinctively around him and he carried her to the balustrade, glad that a towel was spread out over it so that he could put her down without having to fear that she would catch a wood splinter in her ass what would completely ruin the mood and he didn't think he could stop now, his tip already pushing against her entrance, slipping into her welcoming warmth.

He closed his eyes as he slid deeper into her, the feeling of having her engulfing him without a barrier between them still so new that he almost came only by pushing into her. Her tight, slick sheath was gripping his cock like he was in a vise and he gritted his teeth, holding his breath as he jerked his hips forward, plunging into her as deep as he could.

Her heels were digging into his ass, a whimper coming over her lips as he pulled back out, her fingers tightening around his neck as if she was afraid he would leave her. As if that was even possible.

He slid almost completely out of her, stopping every movement, staring into the green depths of her eyes, hooded with sheer hunger and then he slammed back in, her walls already starting to flutter around him and he groaned, thrusting into her with a frenzy, nearly completely losing control as her hoarse moans reached his ear, her harshly whispered commands to fuck her harder, to thrust faster.

He came violently, his hips jerking forward one last time as he spilled his release into her, feeling her walls gripping him hard, squeezing him, milking him dry, her nails biting into his skin as she rode out her orgasm, not letting him go until the last flutters subsided.

~K&E~

They ate in relative silence, a strange feeling of nostalgia settling over them and when he carried the dishes back into the kitchen and returned with their new filled wine glasses he stopped in the doorframe, looking down at her lying on the chair with closed eyes.

She was slipping away. He could feel it. It had been an up and down the whole week. Sometimes she let him have a peek behind the walls, let him in for a few seconds and sometimes her walls were up and impenetrable, her fingers hungry and impatient as she tore the clothes off his body, telling him, actually demanding of him to fuck her.

There was only one way he could think of that might change her mind. He had to bare himself to her. He let out a shuddering breath, his stomach twisting with dread. He had never talked about it with anyone, never told anyone about his childhood, his past.

"Scoot forward." He said softly, waiting for her to make room for him behind her, ignoring her questioning look.

He sat down behind her, pulling her back between his open legs and she laid her head against his shoulder as they both watched the sun go down, sipping from their glasses of wine from time to time, enjoying the silence.

"I will not ask you any more questions. But let me tell you a story." Killian told her softly, pressing his lips against her forehead. "My story."

He felt her stiffen but he just tightened his arms around her, hoping she wouldn't push him away and run. It was his only chance. His only chance to maybe get to her, to reach behind her walls and touch her heart, her soul.

"I was three when my parents and brother died in a car accident, I was the only survivor. We didn't have any family left so I ended up in foster care." She jerked against him and he smiled a sad smile. He had been right with the assumption that she had been probably a foster child too. "There were good families and bad. I was a difficult child, the good ones always gave me back, saying they couldn't keep me because I just wouldn't listen to them. The bad ones ... let's just say I still have some scars left. I fled out of the system with sixteen, lived on the streets, pick pocketed people to survive. It was maybe the best time of my life. I had friends."

He paused, letting it sink in what he had told her so far, trying to collect himself for the hardest part of the story.

"I was nineteen when I met her. Her name was Milah. She was beautiful. Glorious, magnificent. She was way older than I was, almost thirty. And she was married. To a very powerful man. But I fell in love. Thought she loved me too. The boy whose life had always been a fight began to hope for a better life. Hoped for a life full of love and laughter. Family, children."

"What happened?" She whispered, her voice barely audible.

"One day I told her we should just run away. Go to America. Disappear. But she just laughed into my face, mocked me if I was really that delusional to believe she would ever leave her husband. Leave the glory he could give her. His money." He let out a deep breath, staring out on the ocean as he continued quietly. "I swore to myself I would never ever rely on anybody ever again. I stole as much money as I could in a week and took on work on the first ship that crossed the ocean. I wanted to get away from her as far as I could. Reaching America, I found work in a bar, helping in the kitchen, saving all my money and when I had enough I went to college, realized that I had a brain for numbers and then nothing could stop me."

"From rags to riches."

"Aye. The true American Dream."

She could hear the slight sarcastic tone in his voice. He might live the American Dream on the outside but on the inside he was as damaged as she.

Their stories were so eerily similar that her chest grew tight, her lungs constricted and she couldn't breathe anymore. Close to having a panic attack she jumped up, pushing away from him, almost falling over her own feet as she stumbled inside, throwing over her shoulder that she was tired and needed to go to bed before she stormed into the bedroom and closed the door shut behind her.

Leaning back against it, she forced herself to take deep breaths, the dark spots at the corner of her eyes slowly subsiding, her heartbeat gradually slowing down and she lifted her hand, wiping the cold sweat away from her forehead.

Thank God this vacation was almost over. She couldn't handle it any longer.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you so, so, so, so much for all the reviews, favorites and alerts. I'm still floored about the response this story is getting.**

**This is a short one. Sorry!**

**(But my trainer decided today it would be fun to make almost every exercise harder and/or longer and now my muscles ache like a bitch!)**

**But I promise you'll get the next chapter on Wednesday. :-) **

* * *

**Chapter 13**

He hadn't moved since she'd run into the bungalow, his eyes fixated on the orange line where the sun would disappear any second now. His heart was aching. Aching for her and for himself.

He had seen the flicker of panic, had seen the horror that swept over her eyes. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything, maybe he shouldn't have told her. It was apparently too much, too soon. But he had been running out of time. He hadn't wanted to lose her. But it looked like he had lost her anyway.

His fingers tightened around the stem of the wine glass and he stared at his white knuckles, almost expecting the glass would break under his grip. But it didn't.

He lifted the glass to his mouth and downed the wine all at once, forcing himself to put the glass down on the wooden boards and not throw it against the balustrade.

He was angry. Angry, sad and hurt.

He had opened up to her, hoping it would help her open up to him as well. But it had had the opposite effect. Telling her his story had pushed her back behind her walls. She was probably more closed off than when he had first met her.

He stood up slowly, walking silently into the room and crossing towards the bedroom door. His hand was hovering over the wood, his mind reeling, fighting between two options. Knocking or letting it go.

He let out a soft sigh, leaning his head against the door, pressing one hand against the wood, wanting to touch her, soothe her, pull her into his arms and erase all the bad memories, all the memories that had caused her to put up her walls.

But the frantic expression on her face appeared in front of his eyes again and he pushed himself away from the door. If she could have left, she would have. He would not make her feel like a trapped animal by pursuing her. She had fled to the room to be alone and even if it nearly killed him to leave her be, he turned around and walked back out, slumping into the chair and propping his feet on the balustrade, he watched the last rays of the sun disappear behind the horizon, his gaze remaining on the waves out on the ocean until his eyes dropped shut and he fell into a restless sleep.

~K&E~

He hadn't said anything on the whole flight back to the main island and Emma felt the tension vibrating between them. But she had no idea how to ease it, no idea what she should say, what she could say. There was nothing left to say. Maybe it was better this way. Maybe it was better if he was angry with her when they would part ways. Maybe it would make it easier to turn around and never look back.

But the unease about him not speaking to her grew and when he had left her alone in the main room of the plane and had walked back into his office with a curt comment about calling Richard if she needed anything, she had slumped into the chair, staring at the corner he had just disappeared behind.

She had tried to distract herself by watching a movie, had even gone to the bar and had mixed herself a stiff drink but the alcohol just made her more antsy until she cursed silently and stood up, walking to his office and pulling the door open without knocking.

He was actually wearing his suit again, had apparently slipped back into his business persona, his eyes darting to her with a somehow bored expression, an expression that shot shivers down her spine. She had never seen him like this, without the fire of his desire burning in the blue depths of his eyes.

He just raised an eyebrow and kept talking to the other person on the line, strolling through the office, his forehead furrowed in concentration and she had only come back here to talk to him, to apologize for being so rude, for running out on him like that last night. But something in his arrogant posture, something about his obvious brush-off made her snap and she stepped behind him, wrapping her arms around him, her fingers closing around him through his pants.

He stiffened, his tone sounding clipped as he said he would call back later, his hand reaching for the bluetooth device in his ear and yanking it out, he threw it on the desk.

"Emma?" She could hear the annoyance in his voice but she couldn't stop, she didn't want to stop. "Let go."

His fingers tightened around hers and he wanted to pull them back but she just slipped her other hand behind his belt, sighing softly as she felt him harden under her fingers.

A moment later he yanked her hand out of his pants, swirled around and pushed her back until she hit the wall hard, his eyes blazing with anger as he stared down at her.

"God, Emma." He grabbed her hands as she tried to reach for him again, pulling them over her head and pinning them against the wall. "What do you want?"

There was only one answer to his question but she shouldn't say it. It wasn't fair to say it because it didn't mean the same to her as it meant to him but the word still slipped over her lips.

"You."


	14. Chapter 14

**Almost 300 followers and almost 200 reviews and so many favorites? You are all insane. I love you all. Thank you so much! **

**But … I don't think you are gonna be pleased with this chapter. But remember this is not the end and don't be too harsh on Emma. **

**And I'm just gonna take cover now. Just in case. **

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"Me?" His voice quivered uncertainly for just a moment before his eyes hardened again. "You want a last good fuck, don't you?"

She wanted to scream at him, wanted to yell it in his face that she wanted so much more but couldn't give it to him. She wasn't capable of opening up, she just couldn't do it and it drove a knife through her heart to see the pain lingering behind the anger in his eyes.

"Then I will give you a fuck that you won't ever forget."

He was mad at her. She could see it in the harsh glint of his eyes, in the rigid posture of his body, his mouth tilting up into a cocky grin as he grabbed both her wrists in one hand, the fingers of his other hand closing around her jaw, digging into her skin and he leaned forward, his lips brushing over her cheek as he hissed.

"Tell me, love? Do you want me to fuck you hard? Do you want me to fuck you until you scream?"

She didn't know what to answer him. She knew she should push him away and should go, but her stomach clenched with his words and her nipples hardened. It was wrong. Really, really wrong. But she wanted him like that. She wanted him to take her without mercy, without restraint.

His hand reached lower, pulling her shirt down until it was lodged under one breast, his fingers slipping under her bra and pushing it down, his teeth biting into her neck, a gasp slipping out of her mouth as he tightened his jaw, sucking in her flesh, giving her probably a gigantic hickey before he released her skin with a loud pop.

"You love that, don't you? You love it when I'm being rough with you."

His hand trailed down her neck and chest, his forefinger and thumb closing around her nipple and he twirled it around to the point where pain shot through her, a whimper pressing through her throat.

She wanted him to hurt her. She needed to hurt. She wanted punishment. She didn't deserve anything else. She didn't deserve love. Or tenderness.

His hand slipped lower, popping the button of her pants open, shoving it down her legs, taking her panties with them and pushed his hand between her legs, his eyes blazing with fire as he pressed against her entrance.

"Spread your legs, honey. I wanna fuck you with my fingers now. I want your juices to coat me, so that I can lick your arousal off them later."

Her pants were pooled around her ankles and she couldn't push them really apart but he didn't care, slamming two fingers into her the moment she spread her legs a few inches and he pumped them in and out hard, his thumb rubbing over her clit with such a ferocity that she let out a cry of pain but he didn't stop, plunging three fingers into her, fucking her ruthlessly with his fingers.

"Oh yeah, you are so wet for me." He growled, his fingers still hammering into her and it burnt, everything burnt, but she still felt her climax coming, her walls clenching his fingers, her legs shaking, quivers running through her body as he slipped his fingers out of her and popped them into his mouth, licking them clean one by one, his blue eyes narrowed with anger.

Letting go of her hands, he grabbed her and pulled her towards the couch, pushing her over the back, the sound of his belt and zipper echoing through the room and she could feel him positioning himself between her legs and a moment later he slammed into her, plunging into her as deep as he could and she bit her lip, taking his hard thrusts without complaint, wanting him to show her that she was nothing than a good fuck.

"God, Emma. I love feeling your tight sheath around me, squeezing me." He rasped, his pace suddenly slowing down, his hands skimming over her waist, his thrusts suddenly feeling more like a caress than the punishment she wanted them to be and tears shot in her eyes, the taste of blood filling her mouth as she bit on her lip so hard that it split.

"Killian, I ..." She didn't know what she wanted to say but her voice sounded hoarse and something in her tone made him snap again, his movement stopping completely, their harsh pants the only sound in the room before he suddenly stiffened and slammed back into her, the couch scraping over the floor with the force of his thrust.

"You will miss feeling me in you." He plunged into her with each word. "You will miss my thick cock fucking you into oblivion."

She was seeing black spots in front of her eyes, feeling his fingers back between her legs and he rubbed over her already raw clit, the bundle of nerves oversensitive from his first assault, and she cried out, her walls starting to quiver around him as he continued to plunge deep into her, almost pushing her too much, the pain pounding between her legs, but drowned out by the pleasure he elicited in her.

"Come on, Emma. Come for me. Come for me one last time."

A tear slipped down her cheek and she choked down the sob as she heard the pleading lingering in his harsh tone, his voice a mix of passion, anger and hurt and she crumbled, giving him what he demanded, coming hard around him, wave after wave crushing down over her, his guttural growl as he emptied himself in her, making her cramp around him once again.

A feeling of hollowness fell over her as he immediately slipped out of her, his cum trickling down the insides of her thighs and she pulled herself up slowly, reaching for her pants, hearing him close the zipper of his pants behind her.

When she turned around, he was leaning over his desk, his hands pressed against the surface, his shoulders tense and she took a step in his direction but his voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Leave me alone, Emma. Will you?"

She stared at his back for a few seconds, pressing her eyes shut as she wanted nothing more than to run over to him and wrap her arms around him and tell him that she wanted him to love her. But she couldn't do it. She wasn't able to love him back. Not how he deserved to be loved. So she would just go and maybe it made it easier for him if he remembered her as a cold bitch.

~K&E~

"Emma?"

She couldn't bear it, couldn't look him in the eyes again, increasing her pace, almost running over the tarmac. She was a horrible person. He didn't deserve to be treated like that. She should have never gone with him this first night, she should have never slept with him. She should have stayed away from him, knowing that she could never give him more. She should have never given him hope. She should have never letting him tell her his story. She should have …

"Emma, stop!" His hand grabbed her arm, swirling her around and she steeled her face into an unmoving mask, hiding the whirlwind of emotions racing through her body deep inside of her, hoping he wouldn't see through her for once.

"I ..." His eyes flitted over the tarmac before they came to rest on her face. "I'm sorry. For earlier. I shouldn't have ..."

She pressed her fingers over his mouth, ignoring the trembling of her hands, shaking her head. "You have nothing to apologize for."

He lifted his hand, wrapping his fingers around hers. "I have. Because ..."

He paused, gulping hard, his eyes full of emotion, his voice hoarse as he continued. "Because I love you."

She actually jerked back, feeling as if someone just hit her square in the chest.

_No._

The word lodged in her throat, ricocheting around in her brain as she could just stare at him.

_No._

She didn't deserve him. He deserved a woman who wasn't as broken as she was. A woman who could heal his scars, the scars on his soul and heart. A woman who wasn't as scarred as she was.

"Because I am in love with you, Emma. And I don't want you to leave. I don't want to let you go."

Panic flared up in her and she tugged at her hand, wanted to run, needed to get away from him, couldn't look into his eyes anymore, couldn't deal with the sadness written all over his face.

"But I promised you I would." His voice was quiet, defeated. "So I will let you go. Even if it rips the heart out of my chest. Because I promised."

"But Emma?" He let go off her hand, pulling a card out of his pocket and pushing it between her fingers. "This is my address. The codes for the front gate and the door are on it. If you change your mind ... if you want to give us a chance ... come to me."

He turned around, leaving her standing on the tarmac and her fingers closed around the paper in her hand, a lonely tear trailing down her cheek as she stared after him. He was offering his heart to her and it broke her own that she was too damaged to give him hers.


End file.
